


Just Got That Hogwild Style

by TheDesertPenguin (PANguin)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst?, F/M, Fluff, I promise I love Georgie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Slow Burn, This title is a reference to Sanders Sides, but it doesn't go anywhere really, hes my precious boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANguin/pseuds/TheDesertPenguin
Summary: The Losers Club in Hogwarts. What more do you need?





	1. Please Read

Before you read any of this please note a few things:

~While I am a fan of Harry Potter and have read all the books, I am not by any means an expert. This means some things may be off as I don't want to look back through the books to get everything accurate. I just want to write a fun little story so please respect that thank you (also this means you don't have to know too much about Harry Potter to read this).

~I am in fact a lazy teenager, so chapter may come slow but please be patient

~As I am a teenager, I am not gonna have the best writing or grammar. These characters may also seem a little OC and that's mainly just me trying to write some form of dialogue. Also, I am working on getting a premium plan on Grammarly so I can fix any grammar mistakes.

~I'm aware that some dialogue may be cringey but do know I try not to have any cringe-worthy dialogue 

~Finally, leave any suggestions to make this story better. All recommendations are welcome as I want to evolve as a writer. If you do post anything blatantly rude I will ignore it.

Please enjoy this silly little story :)


	2. First Year pt. I

Eddie Kaspbrak was practically covered in sweat and panting heavily when he arrived at King’s Cross Station. He looked at the ticket, making sure he was right where he needed to be. He walked to platform nine and stopped, he really had no time to look for help. He had half a mind to ask some random guard to say, “Where is platform 9 ¾? I seem to be hopelessly lost.” Only for it to be taken as a prank and be sent away and still hopelessly lost, nothing accomplished. Instead, he looked around for any other kid with a cart filled with suitcases. Careful to not draw any attention in fear he’ll be found by his frantic mom and be dragged back to the house.

The house that held absolutely no possible future for him. Nothing but continuous meds and overbearing mothers. Don’t get Eddie wrong he took all his meds with him, he didn’t necessarily know if they’ll last him all year but when he goes back for breaks he figures he could get a refill. There was of course magic which could help him out but he wasn’t sure if that was how it worked. 

Eddie suspects he looks insane not by asking anyone where an imaginary platform is but just whipping his head crazily. He stands for about three minutes before he sees a boy with rust coloured hair walking with a cart. He steps forward ready to finally get some answers before the anxiety starts. Suddenly his hands were sweaty and his breathing was inconsistent and short. He tries to steel himself but can’t seem to calm the nerves that were growing and growing. 

He opens his fanny pack to grab his inhaler takes a few puffs and begins to feel better. When he looks around for the rust haired boy he sees him talking to, what Eddie presumed, were the kids' parents. Eddie shakes his head, still filled with nerves but forcing himself to figure out where he’s going. He sees a little boy gripping Rusty’s hand looking sad to be saying goodbye. 

Not wanting to ruin their goodbye’s Eddie just stood around and waited, trying to look busy. When the parents leave practically dragging the little boy, Eddie makes his move. He walks up to Rusty and coughs lightly.

Rusty looks up at him and Eddie is met with impossibly blue eyes, “Y-yes?” he asks confused.

“I was wondering if you knew-” Eddie hesitated, wondering if this was the right person to ask. What if he was just carrying a cart to go to a non-magic boarding school? So many thoughts were running through his head but Rusty smiled,

“Huh-how to get t-to pla-platform 9 ¾?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Eddie laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Cuh-come w-with me,” he smiled. Seeing Eddie’s hesitation, Rusty held out his hand, “I’m Bill,”

Eddie didn’t take his hand, “I’m Eddie,”

Bill dropped his hand and nodded for Eddie to follow him. Eddie followed looking around nervously, half expecting his mom to come thudding down the platform. Bill then broke into a run pushing his cart in front of him and disappeared into a wall. Eddie shook his head hardly believing it but honestly, he had seen a horde of owls come to deliver a crap ton of letters from ‘Hogwarts’ so he decided it was best not to question it. 

With nervous energy that he couldn’t shake since he entered the train station ran towards the same wall. He went right through and saw that Bill was waiting for him there. Eddie saw a red train and many families saying goodbye to their families. He was in awe for all but a few seconds when he heard a slight giggle from Bill,

“Y-you are a muh-m-muggle-born are-aren’t you?” He laughed. Eddie flushed and looked down, “L-listen it’s nuh-nothing bad. Y-you c-can usually tell who w-was buh-born into the ma-magic wuh-world and who wasn’t.”

Eddie sighed, “I guess I still can’t believe this is happening,”

Bill shrugs, “You’ll ge-get used to it s-soon. Nuh-now do you wuh-want to fuh-find an emp-empty c-car? Or are y-you waiting fo-for suh-someone?”

Eddie shakes his head, “My mother would never be able to find this place, she doesn’t even want me going to Hogwarts but the owls were relentless.” Bill nods his head as they surge forward through the families and kids. “What about you? I saw you with your parents and brother, are they not gonna see you off here?”

“No, th-they’ll pr-probably see juh-Georgie off but n-n-not me,” Bill says as if it’s nothing. There might be more to that but Eddie figures that he’s only known Bill for barely 5 minutes so asking him was probably not ideal.

When they finally get on the train it’s a whirlwind of squeezing through and finding an empty car. This also leads Eddie to question if Bill really wanted to sit with him, to which Bill gave a roll of his eyes and said that he didn’t know anyone as it was his first year too and to sit down. Eddie sits down next to the window and across from Bill.

“So, uh,” Eddie tries to make conversation. He sits for a second trying to think of a topic when one suddenly comes to him. “You said I was a muggle-born, what does that mean?”

Bill tilts his head slightly, “Nuh-no one t-told y-you about it? N-not even in Di-Dia-Diagon Alley?” Eddie shook his head,

“Mom barely let me talk to the store clerks long enough to know what I was getting.”

“W-well, there’s muh-muggle-borns, muggles are n-non-magical pe-people, so muggle-borns w-w-were born to muggles. Th-then there are h-h-half-bloods, who were b-born fuh-from a muggle-born and p-purebloods. P-purebloods a-are a-all wiz-wizards, no muh-muggles in the tree,”

“Ah,” Eddie nodded, “so what are you?”

“Pureblood,” Bill says simply while staring out the window. The train signaled that it was about to leave when the door slid open.

“See there’s room in here Stan the man!!!” a boy with thick glasses, short wavy hair wearing a neon orange sweater said as he entered.

“Yes, I see that,” the second boy answers. He’s much more put together, even with his wild curly hair. His button-down was obviously ironed and tucked into his khaki’s, “but would they want to deal with you?”

“Oh Stan!” the boy with glasses says in mock hurt, “Of course they would want to deal with me! I’m a gem!!”

“Whatever,” Stan sighs and looks towards Bill and Eddie, “Mind if we sit?” 

Bill shrugs and Eddie nods, the boy with glasses sits next to Eddie while Stan sat next to Bill. It wasn’t long before Glasses opened his mouth, “I’m Richie Tozier by the way and this is Stan Uris. Although feel free to call him Stan the Man. It's preferred,”

“No it is not,” Stan groaned, “Only Richie here calls me that.” Bill smiled awkwardly,

“I’m Buh-Bill Denbrough,” He introduces then he gestures towards Eddie, “T-this is E-Eddie, I didn’t g-get a luh-last name.”

“Kaspbrak,” Eddie says simply trying to scoot away from Richie. He was much too close for Eddie's liking but his efforts were in vain as he was already pushed to the wall.

Richie's eyes already magnified by his ridiculous glasses widen, “Denbrough? Like the pureblood family?” Bill nodded his head hesitantly, “Holy shit! My folks are constantly arguing about the Denbroughs.”

“I’m sorry?” Bill asked confusion written across his face.

“Your folks never mentioned mine? Gee wait till I tell them that, then they’ll argue more.”

“Sounds like they really hate them,” Eddie added quietly. Richie turned to him with a grin,

“Righty-o my dear Eds,” he said, “But don’t worry Big Bill, I’ve done my research they’re not bad people from what I can tell, it's just amusing to hear them argue.”

Bill looked unsure but didn’t press further as the train started moving. Eddie had his eyebrows scrunched together apparently Richie had taken notice, 

“Watcha thinkin' about Eds?”

“That,” Eddie said simply

“Well, you’ll have to be more specific than that I’m afraid,” 

“Eds is not my name.” Eddie looked over at Richie, the boy rolled his eyes

“Well duh,” he said mockingly, “It’s a nickname.”

“But Eddie is already a-”

“Don’t try,” Stan interjected, “You’re not gonna get anywhere.”

Eddie dropped it, quickly realizing that debating this boy would lead to nothing but a headache. So, he decided that just enjoying the ride to the magic school would be enough. And he did, he enjoyed it. He learned that Bill was coming from a line of Gryffindors (which Eddie had needed a quick explanation on which lead to him learning about the housing system) so he was most likely being sorted into that house as well. He also learned that Bill enjoyed writing and drawing greatly and loved doing those things for his brother, Georgie.

Eddie learned that Stan was Jewish and very mature. He seemed to have little tolerance for Richie’s jokes (which stunned him when he learned the two boys had been friends since they were 7). Stan also had an obsession with birds and bird watching, he had a pet owl named Ferguson von Fergus (apparently named by Richie). Richie, well, he never knew when to be quiet. By the time the end of the train ride Rich had made a total of 20 ‘your mom’ jokes. Eddie also had to endure Richie’s terrible accents and impersonations. He also seemed to always be messing with something in his hands. Eddie hadn’t brought it up mainly because it was obvious the boy as hyperactive so why mention it?

Finally, Eddie learned that he hated wizard candy. He rather not have his chocolate moving or weird tasting beans with no warning on what he was gonna get thank you very much.

Eddie had gotten distracted towards the end of the ride as he saw the huge castle in the distance. He was in awe of the beautiful lights and scenery, he had seen nothing like it before. He may have felt nervousness but also excitement. Excitement for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a fan of this chapter but it's not bad so I'll take it as a win. Hopefully, future chapters will be exciting


	3. First Year pt. II

Two weeks into the school year and Eddie never wanted to leave. Everything was so, well, magical. Everything was so much fun to learn and he had already made so many friends that he would already die for. Call him ridiculous but he had never had a group of friends before and they were already like his family. Was he too trusting? Maybe. He liked to blame it on the Hufflepuff traits.

Yes, he had been sorted into Hufflepuff. When he had learned of the houses, he didn’t think that he would be sorted into Hufflepuff but when the sorting hat sorted him in and met more people, he never felt more at home. The first person he had met in Hufflepuff was Ben Hanscom. Ben was a fellow first year, just like the rest of his friends, and welcomed Eddie to the house with open arms. Ben was intelligent and spent a lot of his time ogling over the architecture of the school. 

Eddie was truthfully a little sad that he wasn’t in the same house as Bill. He was the first wizard he met and Eddie really liked hanging out with him. What he didn’t expect was for Bill to actively seek him out during passing periods or the classes they shared. Bill had been sorted into Gryffindor as he expected, and there he had met fellow Gryffindor, Beverly Marsh.

Bev was probably the coolest person Eddie had ever met. She barely even tried and already had many guys and girls fawning over her (including Ben and Bill). She was funny and laidback with long auburn hair. She always seemed to be smiling and had an energy that couldn’t be matched. She was so welcoming and honestly felt more like a mother to Eddie than his own mother did.

Stan had been sorted into Slytherin, the only one out of Eddie’s newfound friends to be in it. Stan, when sorted, had seemed impassive to be sorted into the house but that just seemed to be Stan all the time. In the entire two weeks Eddie had known the boy he had barely even cracked a smile, the only emotion he seemed to show was annoyance; specifically, to Richie’s jokes.

Richie, was surprisingly sorted into Ravenclaw. Some might say Eddie judged too quickly (a trait that seemed to not be shared by most Hufflepuffs but hey, no one is perfect) but Richie didn’t seem to hold the traits of a Ravenclaw. In these two weeks, Richie had seemed to make it his mission to annoy the absolute crap out of Eddie. He made a point to sit next to him, making awful jokes and dreadful puns. 

And if Eddie had almost laughed at some of them, he would never tell you.

Through Richie, Eddie had met Mike. Mike was a Ravenclaw and seemed to be a perfect example of one. He was incredibly smart and had a deep knowing of the history of magic and the magical world. Whenever Eddie had a question, he was there to answer it and honestly made life a lot easier. He was quiet, kind and made everyone feel at home. He also was the only one to appreciate Richie’s dumb jokes, whether out of pity or actually finding them funny was still unknown.

All in all, it was a good start to the year and Eddie made friends that already felt like family.

…  
Richie bounded into Potions with a goofy grin on his face. He unceremoniously plopped down in his usual seat next to Eddie. He seemed engrossed in writing something on a piece of parchment. Richie, still smiling, rolled his eyes, Eddie was too cute for his own good.

Richie wasn’t quite sure what had drawn him to the small boy. Maybe it was the sass and genuine sarcasm. Maybe it was his delicate features that made even his most harden glare a bunny like quality to it. All he knew was that he was the best and Richie made it his personal mission to be his best friend. 

“Hiya Eds!” Richie exclaimed

Eddie didn’t even look up, “Not my name,” 

“Watcha writin’?” Richie asked in the most inquisitive voice he could. It was over dramatic and obnoxious, it was perfect.

Eddie sighed and finally looked up at Richie, “The notes that are on the board Rich,”

Richie looked up at the board which did indeed have notes written in Professor Malfoy’s neat handwriting, “Always so prepared, honestly Eds if you wanted to make me fall for you all you had to do was smile.” Eddie glared at him obviously trying to be intimidating. Richie pinched his cheeks and repeatedly gushed, “Cute, cute, cute!”

Eddie scowled and swatted his hands away, “You seem happy today,” he said as he went back to writing.

“Well obviously Eds,” Richie smiled, “I just got with your mom and honestly best lay ever.”

“Bloody hell,” Eddie sighed, “Do you ever stop with those jokes?”

“Nope.” 

Class started and Richie didn’t shut up, he made quiet jokes and earned quite a few smacks from Eddie. When it came to the actual potion making it was simple really and Richie finished it pretty quickly. He watched Eddie struggle to make the potion, the struggle on his face was evident as he tried to cut up the ingridients. 

“Need help?” Richie offered as Eddie nearly cut off his finger.

“I’m. Fine.” Eddie grunted, Richie decided to back off because if he knew anything abotu Eds it was to leave him alone while he was trying to figure something out.

Instead he spun around and to talk to Mike. Mike seemed to be nearly done with his potion so he decided it was a perfect time to make conversation with his fellow Ravenclaw. It was weird to Richie that even though they were in the same house they hardly talked one on one. Mike seemed like a good guy and Richie wanted to get close to as many people as possible. 

“Mikey boy! How ya doin?”

Mike smiled softly, “I’m doing well Richie, how about you?”

“Oh! Marvelous dahling really,” He said dramatizing his British accent into the poshest and most stereotypical British accent he could muster.

“That’s good to hear,” Mike replied

“So, tell me about yourself Mikey!” Richie urged, “C’mon I barely know ya!”

“And now is the time to find out?” Eddie muttered, Richie ignored him and continue to give a puppy dog gaze to Mike.

Mike chuckled, “Well, there’s not much to say Rich, I come from a muggle farm and I had a pretty simple life.”

Eddie’s head perked up, “You’re a muggleborn?”

“Indeed he is Edsy boy,” Richie spoke in a country accent, “He’s a rootin’ tootin’ mighty fine farmhand.”

Eddie’s nose scrunched up, “First off not my name, second off your accents are horrible and finally I was asking Mike not you.” Richie began to open his mouth to reply in an offended manner but Eddie glared at him which effectively shut him up.

“Yes, Eddie I am,” Mike replied nicely.

“But you know so much about the magical world,” Eddie’s face was scrunched up in confusion. Richie thought it was cute but stopped himself from saying anything for once in his life, he didn’t want to miss an opportunity to witness the cuteness before.

Mike shrugged simply, “I’ve done my research,”

Eddies face turned to one of understanding, his mouth in a small ‘o’ and eyebrows slightly raised. This time Richie couldn’t resist reaching out and pinching his cheeks, “Cute, cute, cute!”

Eddie swatted his hands away, “Shut up.”

“And besides,” Richie said leaning back slightly (nearly fell off the stool but that is not important), “he’s a Ravenclaw, through and through of course he did his research.”

“Well…y-you’re a Ravenclaw!” Eddie defended; Richie’s smile faded to a smirk as he raised an eyebrow, “and you haven’t done any research on the wizarding world.”

Richie nodded his head slowly and said, “Well, yeah Eds, I’m a pureblood, there’s no reason for me to actually study it when I’ve learnt it all my life.”

Eddie grumbled as Mike gave him a sympathetic smile, “Don’t worry Eddie, you can borrow my books and study for yourself if you want to.”

Eddie looked at him about to say something when their professor walked by, “Are you going to spend the entire time talking? Or are you actually going to learn?”

Eddie’s face went red, “Sorry sir,”

Professor Malfoy rolled his eyes and continued walking around. Eddie continued to chop up his ingredients while Richie tried to talk to Mike.

…  
It was passing period and Richie was trying to explain to Eddie the story of the Wizarding War and why it happened. Of course, it wasn’t working. Richie’s ADHD seemed to latch on to insignificant details just confusing Eddie even more.

Eddie swear he meant to ask Mike about the war but it slipped out and Richie decided to take the matters into his own hands and explain it himself. Eddie was trying to figure out what was important and what wasn’t. He had to give it to Richie, the boy knew how to make even the dullest parts sounds interesting.

He was going on and on about the hatred towards muggleborn that this Dark Lord guy harbored when Eddie finally stopped him. Eddie sighed, “I don’t want to hear anymore Richie, I’ll ask either Mike or read about it.”

“What afraid Voldy is gonna come and get you?” Richie laughed.

“Beep beep Richie,” Eddie and his friends learned (thanks to Stan) that this phrase was meant to shut Richie up when he went too far.

Richie rolled his eyes, “Relax, Voldemort has been dead for like years, he’s not gonna kill your parents or anything,”

A small cough interrupted him, they turned around to see the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professer Potter standing there his eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

“Oh shit,” Richie whispered, “Uh, sorry Mr. Potter! Didn’t mean to say that especially with you around. I mean I guess I shouldn’t say that regardless but you know me, my mouth runs before my common sense and, I-uh,” his mind seemed to short circuit. Eddie has never heard Richie this nervous before, his motor mouth running at top speed. He grabbed Eddie’s arm and started dragging him along, “C’mon let’s get to class Eds!”

Eddie stumbled along, “But we don’t have class togth”  
“See ya Mr. Potter!” Richie called, “Let’s go Eds we don’t want to be late,”

“I’m gonna be late if you keep dragging me!” Eddie exclaimed, “And that’s not my name!”

Professor Potter smirked slightly as Malfoy sidled next to him. His eyes followed the two as they continued to bicker.

“Quite and eccentric bunch,” Harry said lowly to Malfoy, “Those two and their friends?”

Draco cocked an eyebrow, “Quite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I updated!! Y'all proud of me? Cause I am!!
> 
> That being said I am going on a trip next week for and I don't know when I'll update since I won't have my computer and I'd rather not write it on my phone. I'll try to write as much of chapter three as possible, I'll give you a preview:
> 
> It's about the other loser's, that's it that's all.
> 
> See you lovely people next time!!


	4. First Year pt. III

It was two months into the school year when Bill Denbrough realized he was impossibly attracted to Beverly Marsh. He wasn’t sure what it was but the mystery is what drew him in. Maybe it was her beautiful red hair or just her beauty in general or maybe it was her brashness or general disregard for what people thought of her; but he was drawn to her. Which was why when she sat down next to him, he nearly died of a fast beating heart.

He was sitting on the grass leaning against a short wall, he was trying to read up on the homework for Transfiguration. It was slightly boring but Georgie was always interested in the subject and Bill was dedicated to learning it so he could relay the info to his little brother. Bill wanted him to be prepared for the class in when he got to the school in four years. 

He was about to close the book and take a break when Beverly had sat down beside him, Stan sitting on the other side shortly after.

“Are you actually studying?” Bev asked in a surprised tone grabbing the book out of his hands. Bill didn’t even put up a fight because her fingers brushed his and nothing else had mattered at that moment. 

“Is that such a surprise?” Stan asked looking at the two with nothing but boredom. Bill had become accustomed to Stan being bored 24/7, he honest to Merlin had never seen another emotion out of the boy.

“Well no, obviously not Stanley but if you knew Bill like I did you would know that him studying is a rare occurrence,” Bev waved the book for emphasis, Bill made an indignant noise.

“I s-study Buh-Bev,” Bill defended, she raised an eyebrow, “I-i-it’s true!”

“You never study in the common room,” 

“Huh-how d-do y-you know I duh-don’t study in muh-my r-room?” Bill was trying to control his stutter to the best of his ability but it wasn’t working. Bev made him way too nervous for his own good and he felt his face starting to go red from embarrassment.

“Right, you totally study in your room,” Bev said as she tossed the book back, he fumbled with it for a few seconds before getting a firm grip on it.

“I’m sure you study in your room all the times you ask either me or Mike for notes,” Stan snorted looking down and picking at a blade of grass.

“I-I suh-sometimes ask Ruh-r-Richie, B-Ben and Eddie for nuh-notes too,” Bill said without thinking, his eyes widened, “T-th-that doesn’t huh-help my case ruh-right?” 

Stan raised his eyebrows and stared at Bill, “Not at all.”

“Hey! Why don’t you ask me for notes?!” Bev exclaimed putting a hand on her chest in mock hurt.

“Please, Beverly and notes are in the same sentence as much as Richie and quiet,” Stan rolled his eyes as he stood up and started walking away, “I’ve got to go actually study for my Charms test.”

“You’re an asshole!” Bev shouted Stan simply gestured to the house crest of Slytherin on his vest and continued walking. Bev flipped him off as Bill gave a slight laugh.

It was about a minute of silence before he quietly said, “Juh-Georgie.”

“Hm?” Bev turned to look at him a soft smile on her face.

Bill tried to calm himself, he had never really looked at anyone quite like he saw Bev. To be fair he was never really out of the house before so he never got to look at anyone like that. Bev just seemed perfect to him, there was nothing wrong with her. He felt his brain wanting to speak at a mile a minute but he tried to stop himself so he wasn’t a stuttering mess.

“M-my l-little brother Georgie,” he said a small smile coming to his face as he talked about his brother, “h-he luh-luh-loves Transfiguration suh-so I thought I cou-cou-could l-learn fuh-for him and gi-give him a hea-headstart.”

Bev nodded and looked away still smiling, “That’s really sweet Bill, I’m sure he’s going to love it.”

Bill blushed and looked down at his hands. He really couldn’t believe he was in the same house or even friends with Bev. He tried to be normal around her but it was hard when she was near him and his heart wouldn’t stop beating and his mind was thinking of ways to impress her or that he just wants to be close with her.

….  
When Ben was sketching a building, it was like he entered a different realm. He was thinking of the ways to make it or the secret places he could put in it. He guesses that’s why he was so excited to go to Hogwarts; he loved the architecture and he was completely determined to learn every secret it had to offer. He wasn’t sure what had spurred his interest in it. His mother didn’t urge him to look at this stuff, she was too busy working her shifts at a tavern and his dad was absent. Ben probably got the interest from the books he read and the beauty of the pictures of castles and old buildings.

Although, learning every secret this castle had to offer was more of a challenge than he thought. He knew there’d be a challenge and that it’s going take him all seven years to actually find a majority of them. The problem was that he had no idea where to start,

Which was probably what led him to be out pass curfew with none other than Richie Tozier.

Ben had thought that asking either Beverly or Bill would be ideal since their house was known to disregard rules and they’d be more than willing to help. When he went to ask, he realized that they would probably be reckless with breaking the rules and he didn’t want to be caught. Knowing that he’d never get Stan, Eddie or even Mike to help him he ended up going to Richie.

To his surprise Richie’s plan (whatever it was, he didn’t tell Ben) was working and they hadn’t been caught. They didn’t find anything that night but Richie had said that it was about scoping out where the teachers were and where the ghosts would be.

“Calm down Benny boy,” he had said, “We’ll be fine. Well, as long you don’t hyperventilate which you seem to be on the brink of. Merlin Ben, maybe you should borrow Eddie’s mouth spray thingy.”

“You mean his inhaler?” Ben asked as he recalled what Eddie had said to him when he had first asked.

“Sure.”

They had begun making their way to the Hufflepuff entrance when they heard voices talking. Richie had stopped dead in his tracks and pushed Ben backwards. Ben gripped onto Richie’s arm nervous about the outcome.

“Does it matter?” a gruff irritated voice asked, Ben never saw the people who were talking and frankly he didn’t want to.

“Of course it matters Henry! What would he say if we didn’t do this,” a voice whisper yelled.

“I say we do it on our own terms,” the gruff voice replied, “we’ll get it done but in our own way.”

“No fucking way, we’ll get killed,” the hushed voice nearly cried

“No, we won’t, now stop being a pussy and let’s get going,” And with that, the voices descended down the hall. Ben was shaking as he exhaled, 

“Let’s get going Benny before we get caught,” Richie whispered in an uncharacteristically caring and soothing voice. 

Ben nodded, “Okay, should we uh, should we report what we heard or?”

“Not unless you heard something that could be incriminated.”

“He said they could be killed!”

“Ben, I know you’re freaking out but we don’t know anything about what’s going on and who they were, if you really want to talk to the headmaster, we can but she’s probably already aware.”

Ben thought for a second, “I don’t want anyone getting killed, even if we don’t know anything or that we will get in trouble for being out past curfew.”

They stopped at the Hufflepuff entrance when Richie smiled and shook his head, “You are just way too pure for this world Benny. We’ll talk to her tomorrow how’s that sound?”

Ben was still a little taken aback for how different Richie was when no one was around. He wasn’t playing anything up and had barely said anything too weird (but it was Richie, so of course there were stupid jokes thrown in). In this moment, he was calm and supportive which led Ben to say, “You’re the best for doing this you know? Like you’re going to get in trouble too. Thank you.”

“Merlin Ben you are literally an angel if anything you’re the best.” Richie replied; he had opened his mouth presumably to add some sort of ‘your mom’ joke at the end of that heart-warming sentence when the sound of footsteps came near. Richie gave a wink, “Pip pip cheerio my good fellow, don’t miss me too much.”

Ben quickly entered the common room and made a beeline to the dorms. He laid down and tried to sleep, the two voices lingering in his mind.

…

Three months into the school year Ben was sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating breakfast. The headmaster was surprisingly not too upset they were out past curfew, they had still gotten a lot of detention but also a thank you for telling her. He hadn’t heard anything else since.

He was taking a sip of pumpkin juice listening to Eddie ramble about something he read in a book. He was so excited to learn more about the magic world that talking about what he had learned recently was most of the conversation the two had. While Eddie continued on with the wonders of an animagus when the owls came in. 

He didn’t pay much mind to it until Bev’s voice had come through the commotion of the Great Hall.

“Bill?”

Eddie went quiet and Ben turned to see Bill running out the Great Hall with a letter in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo? Right, that's what I'm supposed to say? Idk man, I wrote this chapter in like three hours so I could get it out today. Also, don't ask why Richie was a little quieter than his usual Trashmouth self I just wanted Ben and him to have a slightly soft relationship as I believe Ben brings out that part of everyone lmao, I love my soft boy.
> 
> I think I'm gonna aim to get a chapter out every Tuesday even though it's a Wednesday as I'm writing this so we're off to a great start and sorry for any grammar mistakes as Grammarly is glitching out on me.
> 
> A hint of the next chapter? Well, you might hate me :)
> 
> Anyway, comments are appreciated and I hope y'all have a good day!


	5. First Year pt. IV

It had been a normal morning Bill and Bev had walked to the Great Hall and sat down, talking aimlessly about whatever Bev had brought up. It always seemed to take that route, their conversations, Bev had to bring something up to have Bill actually interact with her. He seemed almost too nervous to talk to her, his stutter worsening, she wasn’t sure why but she found it endearing but his stuttering and their conversations were unimportant to what had just occurred. 

The owls had come and a beautiful tawny owl landed in front of Bill. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he pulled the letter tied to its ankle. He pets the owl carefully and the animal leaned into his touch.

“Who’s this?” Beverly asked

“Nyra, she’s t-the fuh-family owl,” Bill mumbled unrolling the letter.

She had never seen the owl before and Bill never got a letter from his family, so why was he getting one now? From what she knew his parents cared more about his younger brother, who probably would’ve sent stuff to Billy if he knew how to handle the owl. She never got the chance to ask because Bill stood abruptly and walked out of the Great Hall,

“Bill?” was all Beverly could say before she stood up and followed him out, pulling her friends with her.

…  
Stan followed the group slightly worried; he had witnessed Bill’s face of confusion that had morphed into one of panic. Richie had placed himself next to him as they were walking,

“Think he received a sexy letter from a seductress?” Richie asked, “If so give me that address I need jacking”

“Beep beep Richie,” Stan said not wanting to hear about his friends’ gross habits, “He looked worried so I doubt it was a smutty letter.”

“I would be worried too if I received a smutty letter in the middle of the hall, anyone could lean over and read it. Especially if you start to get a hard-on can you imagine,”

“Richie what did I say?” Stan groaned and began walking faster.

“Beep beep, yeah I heard,” Richie grumbled and tried to catch up with him.

They found Bill in the courtyard pacing back and forth, reading the letter over and over again. His face was stained with tears and still twisted into one of panic,

“Okay, definitely not a seductress letter,” Richie whispered and Stan elbowed him in the side.

“Bill?” Ben stepped forward, “what happened?” 

He apparently didn’t hear Ben as he was still pacing and reading the letter. Mike stepped up to Bill as well and put his hands on his shoulders stopping him and forcing him to look at the group.

“Bill,” Mike said softly, “what’s going on?”

Bill shuddered and tried to speak, “I-i-i-i-its juh-juh-geo-geo, shit.” He stopped talking and tried taking deep breaths. Each breath caused him to shake before he just began crying again.

Ben wrapped an arm around Bill, he leaned into Ben trying to calm down, “Its okay Bill,” Ben said softly, “take your time.”

Bill took about five minutes and Stan felt incredibly awkward. While the rest of the group had come closer to Bill waiting patiently Stan watched on unsure of what to do. 

Stan had never really been one to comfort someone, from an early age he was very aware of himself and knew that he had to take care of himself before anyone else. His parents raised him to think that you can’t do much for others if your hurt. It was never established that sometimes the opposite was true, but Stan didn’t think of it like that. He didn’t understand why the group was so keen to help the sobbing boy because what if it was dangerous, what if they got hurt. They shouldn’t take that chance; it was too much of a risk. Whenever there was someone to take care of Richie did it, ever since they were small, it was always like that. And it was like that now, Richie had placed a hand on Bill's shoulder, Stan guesses that was reassuring.

It wasn’t like he didn’t understand emotions, he knew whatever the letter had written on it was messing Bill up. He knew that once they knew what was on the letter that he would be able to understand Bills reaction. As of right now though he didn’t know what was happening so he shouldn’t feel the need to comfort because that’s just how he was.

But that wasn’t the case and Stan was confused by it.

When Bill had walked out of the Great Hall Stan had all but shot up at the same time as Beverly. He felt an immense worry that he never felt without an explanation. When they found Bill, all Stan wanted to do was hug the boy and tell him it was going to be alright which made no sense. He never felt that before except for maybe if Richie was going through something. But that was insane, how could he care for a guy that he knew for just a few months as much as someone he knew practically from birth? If Stan thought about it he’d probably feel the same for the rest of his friends and that thought terrified him.

So, he didn’t think about it.

Bills sobs quieted and he spoke so softly that Stan had to strain his ears to listen to him, “I-its my buh-brother, Georgie, he-he’s mi-missing.”

“Missing?” Eddie asked

“Th-they went i-i-into his ruh-ruh-room to wa-wake him u-up an-and they fuh-fuh-found bluh-bluh-blood a-and the win-window o-o-open,” Stan stood in shock, not knowing what to do. He didn’t have to think about it too long because Ben wrapped his arms around Bill and rubbing circles into his back.

“Are your parents gonna take you home?” He asked softly

“Nuh-no, they sai-said it wuh-was safer to be he-here,” Bill cried, “wuh-what if he’s dea-dead? He-he can’t be duh-dead,”

“Don’t think like that,” Mike said, “trust that they’ll find him. Your folks seem to care about him so I doubt they’ll rest until they find him.”

“Right,” Beverly added, “And when you go home for Christmas you can help!”

Bill nodded, “Y-yeah, ruh-right. I’m ju-just going to sl-sleep f-for a li-little bit. C-cover f-fuh-for me?”

“Uh, sure Big Bill,” Richie nodded, “but I think it’s better if you try to go about your normal life? I mean, I’ve read that going about a routine can help you be, I don’t know, like less depressed?”

“Ruh-Richie, just luh-let me d-do this for nuh-now,” Bill stuttered out before walking away, he was a bit wobbly but he continued anyway. 

Stan’s worry only escalated, he wanted to comfort Bill but decided against it.  
…

Eddie couldn’t think of anything but Bill for the rest of the day, he was spacing out during classes and could barely eat. He didn’t know what it must feel like to lose a sibling, he was an only child. He was sheltered and was never allowed to go outside without a ridiculous number of meds. So, the idea of getting hurt was never a real problem for him but now he realized that this was a different world and getting hurt was a strong possibility.  
He was sitting in the courtyard, a spot he and his friends have taken a huge liking to, with Richie and Stan.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Eddie asked out of the blue. They were supposed to be doing work but Richie was insistent on poking and bothering Eddie that he gave up a while ago to slap Richie’s hand away.

“Probably not, I mean his brother is most likely dead,” Richie replied messing with Eddie's feather pen.

Eddie grabbed it back as Stan replied, “Richie, you can’t just say that.”

“Sure I can,” Richie shot back, “It’s the truth.”

“You need to be positive Rich,” Eddie reasoned, “Bill doesn’t need your truth.”

“I know I have a problem with talking but I doubt that I would say that to Bills face,” Richie rolled his eyes, “also its not MY truth it’s just the truth.”

“Why would someone want to take Georgie?” Stan asked 

Eddie had been trying to think about it all day. What would they want with a seven-year-old? And why Georgie?

“He’s a Denbrough,” Richie said simply, “they’re a famous wizard family, it was bound to happen. He’s probably getting held for ransom.”

They were quiet for second before Stan whispered out, “Shit.”

“How about this?” Eddie said, “we don’t mention this at all, we make sure Bill is comforted and he has an endless supply of love and laughter. It’s the least we can do.”

They agreed.

They let themselves be happy and make Bill as happy as he could be. Bill was still quiet but was in a better mood. They laughed, talked and just made the most of it. By the time Christmas break came around, none of them wanted to head back home. They wanted to stay together and not endure the pain of being away from each other. Eddie never wanted to go back home but knew that he had to so his mom would let him come back. Only a few months in and he was in love with Hogwarts and cared for his friends, who Richie one day started calling the Losers Club and it just stuck. Eddie knew that when he left it would hurt and it did.

When he went home for the break, he had to stop himself from crying.  
…  
Georgie was cold and in a lot of pain. His arm, or lack thereof, was lazily bandaged to keep him from bleeding out. What had happened to him was a blur and he barely remembered. He whimpered, all of the screams lost already, his voice was gone. He tried to keep his mind on different things, his older brother, his family, Nyra. He wanted to be optimistic but it was hard when he was met with the emotional pain.

The door opened and Georgie sat up, “Please let me go, I won’t say anything I swear.” He almost started crying again but was holding the tears back. 

“You know that’s not going to happen,” the man said as placed a tray of food in front of Georgie and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE I LOVE GEORGIE WITH ALL MY HEART
> 
> So, yeah, I finally wrote some angst because I needed to and it's kind of detrimental to the story. Please don't hate me too much <3  
> Fun Fact: I was looking for names for an owl and I found 'Jimmy Tallon' and I swear to god if I get a bird I will be naming it Jimmy Tallon
> 
> Next Chapter: Its Christmas!!! But it's not fun.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and I will see you guys next week!!!


	6. First Year Christmas Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: For sexual abuse (implied/referenced), body hate, and a slight graphic depiction of death

To say the least Bills house wasn’t filled with Christmas cheer. Their annual tree wasn’t up and decorated, there was no presents and certainly no laughter. Their dinners were stiff and silent. They wouldn’t speak and if they weren’t so hellbent on not breaking tradition they wouldn’t eat it together. Bill would spend a lot of time in his room either drawing or writing.

 

            He was never the favourite child, that much was obvious but now, it’s like he wasn’t there. His mother barely looked at him and his father only talked to him if he needed to do something. Before at least they would treat Bill like he was a child, they would get him stuff, talk to him and even spend time with him. They were actual parents, even despite their obvious favoritism, but they were present. Now it was like he had become isolated and forgotten about.

 

            The best part of his break was when he was allowed to go and help look for Georgie. He was able to get out of the house even if it was just for a second to help look for his little brother. He felt like he was making no progress and he felt like he was disappointing his family but at least he was helping. Sometimes, they’d find a lead and Bill would feel extremely hopeful and then they’d come up with nothing. They would go home frustrated and upset with no words spoken between them.

 

            One day Beverly had come over to help out, it was out of the blue and a complete surprise. He was grateful because he was missing his friends and he needed to talk to someone or he would’ve lost his mind. Unfortunately for him, Bev was the one friend he could barely talk to without his face flushing.

 

            He didn’t stop liking Bev and he believed that it was probably getting worse. His poor eleven-year-old mind could barely grasp the fact that he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to tell her that he liked her really, but that thought was terrifying and his tongue continued to get tied. His stutter definitely worsened around her but he was learning to manage it.

 

They were searching the woods that day she came over. It was snowing so he was bundled up in a jacket and scarf.

 

“So, have you guys made any progress?” Bev asked

 

“I-if y-you consider knowing wuh-where he i-isn’t then shu-sure,” Bill replied

 

“Of course, that’s progress!” Bev exclaimed, “the more you narrow it down the closer you are.”

 

“N-not when h-he cuh-could be an-anywhere in the wuh-world,” Bill sighed, “i-if he’s not i-in Luh-London then h-he could b-be anywhere?”

 

“Oh, stop being so down!” Bev said exasperated. She grabbed Bill by the hand so they were facing each other. He was so close to her that he noticed the green in her grey eyes and how delicate her features were. “Listen I know that this is a hard situation and that it’s hard to be hopeful but you have to look on the bright side of things. Until you are given a reason to believe otherwise all you can do is hope for the best.”

 

He didn’t know why he got angry when she said that. He knew that she was trying to help but he didn’t believe that she knew what she was talking about.

 

“Easy for you to say!” Bill shouted, he let go of her hand, “Bev, you don’t have a brother, you don’t have to go back to a house where no one talks. This is the most I’ve talked to anyone in this entire break Beverly! If Georgie is dead, I’m going to have to endure that silence for the rest of my life. My parents have basically given up, they just want to find the body so they can have closure. It’s hard to keep up hope when everyone around you has given up.”

 

Bill was too angry to register that he didn’t stutter once or to notice that Bev’s eyes had widened because of that fact. He simply started to walk again, calling for Georgie in hopes of getting a response.

 

“My home life isn’t exactly the best either Bill,” Beverly had called after him, “but you don’t see me getting angry at people for not understanding.”

 

Bill groaned and turned to face her, “Th-this is a we-weird situation B-bev, I’m suh-sorry i-if I ca-can’t st-stop myself fr-from getting angry whe-when suh-someone tells me to k-keep my huh-hopes uh-up.”

 

Bev walked up to Bill again, taking his hand, this one not forcing him to look at her but a reassuring one, “My mum went missing when I was little, we looked for her just like you’re looking for Georgie. When we found her, she was dead. The only thing that helped me through that was my optimism but readiness if she was dead. After she died, my home life changed drastically. Believe me Bill I know what it’s like.”

 

Bill let out a breath, “I-I’m suh-sorry Bev, I-I di-didn’t know.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, just know I’m here,” she whispered.

 

Then their lips met, it was brief and quick but it was there. When they pulled apart, they were blushing and quickly went back to searching. Maybe it was because he had never kissed anyone, maybe it was because she was his first crush but the kiss didn’t feel special. It felt like it was an impulse. He wasn’t sure where it stood but he knew it wasn’t what he wanted. Maybe they could try again later. See if it’s different, but for now the continued calling and hoping for a response.

 

It never came.

…

 

            When Beverly had kissed Bill, she was ecstatic, she felt tingly and warm. She had been vaguely aware of her growing feelings towards the boy but was never really sure until that moment. She kept glancing at Bill every time he wasn’t paying attention before blushing and continuing to look. She was supposed to help find Bills brother not look at Bill and wonder what their relationship could be like. She also shouldn’t be wondering about relationships; she had never been the girl to fantasize about her ‘prince charming’ she was focused on living life to the fullest. So, why was Bill making her feel this way?

 

            To be honest her break wasn’t going great. She wasn’t expecting it to, she went home and unlike Bill who didn’t have anything else to do besides be in his room, she chose to stay in her room as much as possible. Her dad was, to say the least, upset with her choices. She kept her door locked in hopes that he would never be able to unlock it.

 

            Her father was what people called a squib and had been made fun of his entire life for it. When he met her mom, it was like they had clicked. She didn’t treat him differently because of his position in the wizarding society, she befriended him and soon enough they got married. Bev had remembered her mom being happy and healthy, she remembered her dad being a nice man. It was all but a memory though, when they had found her mom dead, his demeanor changed for the worse. Whenever he (touched) talked to her, it was like he was substituting her for her mom.

 

            When Beverly had heard what happened to Georgie she immediately thought of her mom. The situation was similar and she thought for a brief moment that it could be related but quickly pushed the thought to the side. It wouldn’t make sense for whoever took Georgie to be the same person who took her mom, they were completely different.

 

            She was laying on her bed trying to sleep, her thoughts racing with what could’ve happened to Georgie and what happened to her mom. She curled into her blankets and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn’t want to think about it any longer especially when it brought back the memories.

 

            Beverly had found her mother, mutilated and bloody. She was walking around town with her dad when she happened to look down an alley and saw her body. She had screamed loud; she was seven and didn’t know how else to react. Her dad went to see what she was screaming about and when he saw dropped to his knees. Bev couldn’t go to sleep without thinking about it, even now she would have flashes of her mothers’ body and her face, mouth open like it was screaming.

 

            Bev shook her head and hid her head under the blankets, _don’t start thinking about it now Beverly, get it together._ She fell asleep, ignoring her thoughts and her dads knocking on the door pleading for her to come out.

            The next morning, she went out to have breakfast and found her dad sitting at the table, food made. She reached out to take some before he slid the plate back. She looked him in the eyes for the first time since the break started.

 

“Where were you yesterday Bevvie?” he asked

 

She took a deep breath, “I with a… a friend.”

 

“A boy friend?” when she didn’t answer he shook his head. He grabbed her shoulder tightly, “I don’t want you running around with any boys Bevvie, they may get the wrong idea.”

 

She shuddered, “We’re eleven daddy, we can’t do much.”

 

“I think we both know that isn’t true,” he said slowly, “are you still my little girl Bevvie?”

 

Beverly blinked back tears, “Of course daddy.”

 

“Good,” he released her shoulder (there was a bruise there, not that she’d tell anyone), “I don’t want you hanging around any of those boys.”

 

“You, you don’t even know them dad,” she tried. He did many things to her but taking away her friends was not going to be one of them, “they’re not that bad.”

 

“Oh?” he quirked an eyebrow, “do you know more than me now?”

 

“No! No, I just think you should,”

 

“I guess I should remind you who has the superiority,”

 

“Please no, I promise I’ll be good, I won’t hang out with them anymore,” she was crying now, not able to hold anything back as he walked to her and pinned her to the wall.

 

“I don’t think so,” her dad leaned in, “I’ll have to show you who to respect around here.”

 

Beverly never had breakfast, she stayed in her room for the rest of the break, crawling out of her window when she absolutely had to eat.

 

Her neighbours were nice enough to give it to her.

…

 

            Mike’s break was nice, to be fair he did love his little farm. He loved being outside in the grass, reading a book while enjoying the cool night air. However, this is Britain and, in the winter, so he couldn’t do that without freezing his ass off but the sentiment was there.

 

            He had just finished feeding the animals and making sure the animals were warm when he saw his mum reading something in the dining room. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack and stood next to her.

 

“What are you reading mum?” he asked

 

“Oh, just our profits from this summer,” she answered as she folded up the paper before he could read it, “how are the animals?”

 

He smiled wide, “Fed and warmed,” he gave a mock salute and his mother laughed lightly.

 

“Well then I guess you are ready to help me cut the vegetables?” she said as she stood up and headed over to the kitchen.

 

Mike chuckled nervously, “Uh, you know I think I didn’t check on the sheep soooo,” he tried to run out but his mom grabbed the back of his shirt.

 

“Nice try sweetheart, now go wash your hands, roll up your sleeves and help your poor weak mum out.”

 

“Oh please,” Mike rolled his eyes as he went to wash his hands, “You’re anything but weak.”

 

“And you better not forget it,” she said and ruffled his hair.

…

            Mike’s family was poor and he knew it, it was painfully obvious by the clothes he had to wear, the creaky old house that never seemed to be fixed and the taunts from all the other kids in the neighbourhood. What he also knew was that he was never so poor that there was never any food. His family was respected enough to make money, sure it wasn’t a lot but they got by.

 

            He supposes that his parents didn’t know that he knew about their money situation as they had never addressed it. Which is why he was crouched behind the couch listening to his parents hushed voices.

 

“We’re barely gonna make it through the winter, William,” his mother’s worried voice whispered.

 

“Jessica don’t worry,” his father replied back, “we have a great offer coming this spring all we have to worry about is getting through the winter which you said we could.”

 

“Are you seriously asking me to not worry?” his mother whisper-yelled, “William, we have to be tight with our budget which means you can’t go off and get beer whenever you want.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, we don’t have anything to be nervous about,” his father said.

 

“Jesus Christ, I’m going to bed Will, if I have to argue anymore with your stubborn ass, I’m going to go grey,” his mother sighed as she began walking to her room. Mike quickly scrambled to get back to bed.

 

            He didn’t know about any special offer and was confused by what his dad had meant. He wasn’t sure why they hadn’t brought it up before. Did they think he was too young to know about it? If that was the case Mike couldn’t help but feel insulted. Sure, he was young but he knew enough to help out.

 

            He loved his farm; it was the best place he could’ve grown up in. He loved taking care of the animals and learning their habits. He spent his entire life around the animals and the farm and couldn’t imagine his life without it. Mike heard the criticisms the hate and the bigotry but never listened to them. He enjoyed his life and that was something no one could take away from him.

 

            He even started reading books about the history of agriculture to learn more about how to take care of crops and animals. Because of his curiosity he began reading into different parts of history and thus the ‘Little Historian’, as his mother called him, was born. He enjoyed learning about things that happened in the past and why they happened. He became the most well-informed kid in the neighbourhood.

 

            So, when he got the letter for Hogwarts, he wasted no time in getting the history books and learning as much as he could. He was still working on knowing all the history but he was close. He took pride in knowing he knew more about magical history than Bill or Richie, who both claimed that they’ve been taught magic history since birth.

 

He went to sleep trying to figure out what the deal his family were about receive was.

…

            Ben swore on all that was holy that he was going to lose his mind on this break. He loved his mum he really did but her constant questions about Hogwarts and his experience there was like.

 

What house were you sorted into?

 

Hufflepuff.

 

Are the kids treating you nicely?  
  
Sure, mom.

 

What are your friends like?

 

I dunno, like friends?

 

Are their any lady friends that you’re interested in? (she had asked that with wiggly brows)

 

Well, yes but she likes my other friend I’m pretty sure.

Who wouldn’t like my sweet Benny?

 

A girl who is way out of my league mum.

 

No one is out of your league sweetie.

 

Whatever you say.

 

            It was true, Beverly was out of his league. She wasn’t even in the field (he hoped he was using that correctly; Mike had explained baseball to him a while back) she was so obviously into Bill that Ben couldn’t even compete. Bill was an all-star, a Gryffindor for Merlin’s sake he was just a poor Hufflepuff with zero redeeming qualities. Ben wasn’t necessarily jealous of Bill; he would be proud of those two. They’d be a good match; Ben would be happy to just let them be together. If they were happy, he was happy.

 

            That didn’t stop him from thinking what he and Bev could be like together. He imagined they’d be happy and loving. He imagined they’d hold hands and each other without a care in the world. They’d hang out and talk about anything and everything. He would love her unconditionally and hopefully she would too.

 

But he couldn’t let his imagination get too far. Even if she didn’t like Bill it wasn’t his choice who she dated, it was hers.

 

            And why would she choose him? He was fat and had a mediocre face at best. He wasn’t particularly strong or funny, he wasn’t brave or reckless. He was shy and awkward, with nothing but a book in his hand and a plan to build the best castle he could. Ben would most likely be alone with his books and sketches when he was older.

 

            He looked in the mirror in his room, maybe he should lose some weight. That might help, he could be happy and less insecure. He smiled at the thought but as his mum called him to dinner, he realized how stupid that plan would be. His mum wouldn’t let him lose any weight; she loved his chubbiness. Saying that it was part of his charm and he should definitely just leave it be because if someone can’t get past weight and like you than they aren’t worth it.

 

            He could see the sentiment but it hurt. It hurt that his own mother didn’t seem to understand self-esteem. That his sense of worth shouldn’t come from him but someone else. She was skinny and beautiful, but that hardly mattered as she spent most of her life hoping his father would come back. Ben had given up hope years ago but his mum seemed adamant that his father would be back. She didn’t seem to have the self-esteem to think she could get someone else.

  

            He sighed and headed out to dinner, too disgusted to continue looking at himself.

…

“Stanley! Go help your father set up dinner!”

 

            Stan held back a groan as he made his way to the dining room. He never understood why his parents insisted on having a family dinner every night. They never spoke to each other consistently eating in silence. Why they were like this he had no idea, it had always been like this. They were a quiet and serious family, Stan had never laughed before he met Richie, not that he’d ever tell the boy that. It would immediately go to the Trashmouth’s head.

 

            He remembered when he first met Richie. They were young kids no more than six, he had to go to this formal party with his parents. He had worn stuffy robes and was highly uncomfortable. He was pouring some punch when a boy wearing an obnoxious yellow sweater and loose jeans walked to him.

 

“You look uncomfortable,” he pointed out.

 

“What is it to you?” Stan grumbled

 

“Hey man just making conversation,” the boy held up his hands, “my parents let me wear this because it got me too shut up although they’ll claim that it was because they knew I hated the robes.”

 

Before Stan knew what was happening, he let out a short laugh, “Really?”

 

“Of course!” Richie laughed, “May I offer a proposition?”

 

Stan’s face scrunched in confusion, “What?”

 

Richie blushed, “I mean, I have an idea to get you out of those clothes.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“Just trust me,” he winked.

 

“I don’t even know your name.”

 

“Richa-Richie, just Richie.”

 

“Stan,”

 

            And thus, began their friendship, they hung out whenever they could and became as close as brothers. They told each other secrets that they told no one else and created secrets of their own. Stan sometimes misses the Richie that he knew at the beginning. The boy was way more respectful and actually listened. He didn’t hide the accent that most would describe as pompous and his big vocabulary that he was raised to have. Now, he tried to speak as borderline cockney as he could get and kept the vocab small. Stan knew it was because his parents enforced the ‘fancy’ lifestyle and Richie was going to rebel.

 

            Stan was far from Richie right now though and he probably wouldn’t be seeing Richie at any point in the near future. Apparently, his parents had him on strict lockdown because of what happened to Georgie.

            Merlin, Georgie, Stan tried not to think about the kid too much because there wasn’t much he could do. It was hard not to though, when he was met with silence at every dinner and his thoughts wandered. He couldn’t imagine what his family must be going through, the fear and uncertainty of what they could find. Stan wanted to be optimistic but it was hard when all the clues lead to the boy being dead and if they found the kid dead, Stan didn’t want to think about what that could do to Bill.

 

“Stan?” his mother piped up.

 

Stan looked at her surprised, “Yeah?”

 

“What do you know about that Denbrough boy?”

 

Stan sighed, of course his mom wanted to know about stuff that didn’t concern her. He felt stupid for thinking his mother wanted to talk about what Hogwarts was like for him or anything about his life.

 

“I don’t know mother,” he replied stabbing his food, “why does it matter?”

 

“Stan!” His mother said aghast

 

“A kid is missing Stanley,” his father said gruffly, “it matters.”

 

“Yeah, I know that dad,” Stan rolled his eyes and set his fork down, “but why does it matter to you guys? What are you going to do? Pray for him? Sorry but that seems like complete bullshit.”

 

“Stan,” his father raised his voice, “watch your language.”

 

“Oh, I am so incredibly sorry I said a word that you didn’t like,” Stan fired back his voice leveled, “but praying to something isn’t going to solve anything. You want to be helpful? Join the search parties otherwise stay out of it.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with praying for something,” his mother said softly.

 

“Praying is what people do when they can’t physically help but you two can,” Stan replied, “but if you don’t want to actually help keep your nose out of it.”

 

“I think you should go to your room and reassess your attitude to when someone asks you a question,” his father demanded. Stan decided it was best to not to bring up that they raised him to be like that.

 

“Nothing would make me happier,” He said as he stood up.

…

            Eddie watched the TV with utter boredom, his mother was filing her nails and watching intently.

 

            He held back a groan, his break had been nothing short of boring. His mother didn’t let him out of the house because he had been gone for so long. She had filled up his pill bottles almost immediately. He tried not to think about the jail break he would have to make to get back to school. Eddie celebrated the holidays in the drab interior of his living room, he was only allowed to be in his room at night. Which sucked because he wanted to study more about the wizarding world. His mother would have none of it though, she wanted no talk of magic.

 

            He loved his mother he really did, but being in this boring room was getting on his nerves. Especially after coming back from a place where the rooms were always interesting no matter the amount of time he spent in them.

 

            He missed his friends most of all, they made him happy. He missed Bill’s stutter, Bev’s carelessness, Mike’s kindness, Ben’s friendship, Stan’s sarcasm, he even missed Richie’s dumb jokes for fucks sake.

 

            Eddie flopped on his stomach and pressed his face in the pillows hoping maybe he could suffocate himself back to Hogwarts.

 

“Eddiebear don’t do that you don’t know what you could get from the cushions,” Sonia softly muttered.

 

You clean the cushions every week mum, “Yes mother.”

 

            He flipped his face to look at the television and sighed. He couldn’t do anything and it was driving him crazy. If he had to watch one more rerun of some sitcom, he’s seen thousands of times, he might just ignore his mothers warning and continue his suffocation.

 

“Mum, do you think we could watch something else? We’ve watched this episode like 5 times already,”

 

“Let’s finish the episode first Eddiebear and then we’ll see.”

 

That’s when the doorbell rang, Eddie jumped up at the chance to talk to someone other than his own mother. “I’ll get it.”

 

He opened the door to see a delivery guy, “Uh, package for Eddie Kaspbrak?”

 

“That’s me,” Eddie said

 

The dude didn’t care one bit as he pushed the box towards Eddie, “Have a nice day.”

 

“You too!” Eddie called.

 

Eddie raced to the kitchen ignoring his mom and looked at the package. He grimaced when he saw it was from Richie. Richie had asked what his address was, Eddie was barely listening and gave it to him without a second thought.

He carefully opened the package to pull out a stringy bikini with a note attached;

 

_For your mom ;)_

 

Eddie immediately threw it away before looking through the box and found a collection of books bound together with rope. He looked at the note and read;

 

_Thought you might enjoy a fictional book series written by a wizard, it’s pretty good Eds._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Your soon to be stepfather Richie_

Eddie decided to ignore the last part and be happy that he had sent him something for Christmas. So instead of suffocating his face with the couch cushions, he took the first book, sat on the couch and read it.

 

It was pretty good.

…

            Richie’s parents weren’t always so hellbent on their one-sided rivalry with the Denbroughs. He remembers that they were actually good parents and nice people. Then without any warning they stopped caring about him and started caring about the Denbroughs. At first Richie didn’t care more freedom and all that jazz, but then his parents forgot his birthday then Christmas and even to feed him every now and then. He luckily the house elves would feed him and make sure he was okay. It helped but not a lot, he still hadn’t celebrated his birthday since he was seven.

 

            He hopes they realize how ridiculous they are but those hopes were severely diminished the summer before his first year.

 

            They were eating dinner for the first time in what seemed like months and he hadn’t said a word just letting his parents talk amongst themselves.

 

“Richard,” his mother asked

 

Richie looked up, “Yes mother.”

 

He nearly cringed at his natural accent; he wasn’t aware that he had one until Stan had pointed out that he had sounded like he came from rich, pompous family. From then on, he spoke to his friends in a lazy manner. When it came to his parents, he spoke how he would casually, he hated how this came easier to him than the lazy manner.

 

“You are in the same year as William Denbrough correct?”

 

“Yes,” Richie answered confused, “Why?”

 

“How did he react to his little brother being kidnapped?” his father asked ignoring Richie.

 

“Dreadfully, as to be expected when your little brother his brutally kidnapped,” Richie found these questions odd and tried to make sure he didn’t assume the worst.

 

“Hm,” his parents said in unison.

 

“You didn’t have anything to do with his disappearance, correct?” He asked slowly

 

“And why would you think that?” His mother tilted her head.

 

“No reason,”

 

“Alright, well Richard we must be heading off now,” Wentworth said as he stood up his mother following, “Should be back in a few hours.”

 

Richie nodded and waited for them to leave before taking off to his father’s study. He knew he was probably just being paranoid but it wasn’t impossible that his parents would try and take Georgie to throw off Bill so Richie would be top. He wouldn’t put it below them but really hoped he was wrong.

 

The study was locked but Richie knew his father didn’t put any anti-unlocking charms and while he would love to use ‘Alohomora’ but since he wasn’t of age he went with the whole pick-locking trick. He struggled with the lock for a bit before he got it to unlock and he entered the room. He started searching for any sort of evidence.

 

He didn’t find anything until he looked through the drawers and went through the copious amount papers within them before he found something that mentioned Georgie. He was a little perturbed by how easy this was but shook it off and counted his blessings before he started reading the paper. His eyebrows furrowed as he read.

 

“What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie sent presents to every loser not just Eddie in case you were wondering 
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet, do you guys like the longer chapters or should I continue with the shorter ones?  
> I promise that the next chapter will be wayyy happier than these last two because holy shit I need to write some goddamn fluff or I might combust. I felt really disgusted with myself for Beverly's section but it's part of the story and I promise that it'll get better.
> 
> Next Chapter Preview: Valentines Day is drawing near. Richie is being a dumbass, Eddie starts to grow feelings for an unexpected someone, Ben writes a poem, Bill is trying to figure out what he and Beverly are, Beverly isn't even sure and Mike and Stan just want a damn scone.
> 
> I like to respond and read all the comments, so those are appreciated :)  
> I'll see you guys next Tuesday <3


	7. First Year pt. V

Richie, honest to Merlin, was trying to hold off on the information he found over his break from his friends, especially Bill. It wasn’t that he was trying to hide anything, he just needed time to figure shit out and how he should word it. He couldn’t imagine what Bill’s reaction would be and if he was willing to drop Richie as a friend he would understand.

 

            Honestly, what did Richie provide in the group? He could easily gush about how all of his friends help everyone out but him? He was the top monarch of what he would call funny jokes and running his mouth like it was a marathon. The information he found was enough to make him lose his friends and ruin his family. He can’t imagine the utter pain he would feel if that were to happen.

 

            But as time went on after their break, Bill was growing increasingly more manic and it didn’t sit particularly well with Richie to hide this information. So, Richie decided to swallow his pride and worries and pull Bill aside before breakfast.

 

“W-whats up, Ruh-Richie?” Bill asked.

 

Richie took a deep breath, trying to drown out all anxiety with no luck, “I-I may have found a lead for Georgie.”

 

Bill’s eyes went wide and his breathing went uneven, “Wuh-what?”

 

“My parents were acting really weird. Asking how you had reacted to it and y’know I’m not dumb so I thought it was a little strange. Then they left to have a meeting I guess and I went searching in my father’s office and found a paper with, with Georgie’s name.” Bill was about to speak but Richie held up his hand, “So, I found that super weird and I realized that all your names were on there. Apparently they hired a man named Oscar Bowers to get intel on your family so they could steal their deals and make more money. Which is underhanded but I don’t think they intended this to happen.”

 

“Whose Oscar B-buh-Bowers?” Bill shook his head, “doesn’t matter y-you should b-bring this t-to the s-search p-party. They m-might find Juh-Georgie easier with this.”

 

Richie exhaled trying to stay composed, “Bowers is basically a bounty hunter I did some searching in my father’s ‘secret’ drawer. And I can’t bring this to the search party, it would ruin my family.”

 

“Richie it’s the ruh-right thing t-to do,” Bill whispered.

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Richie whispered back, “But my parents aren’t great sure, but they don’t deserve Azkaban.”

 

“If they k-know it wuh-wasn’t y-your parents intentions t-they’ll lay off,”

 

“Bill,” Richie sighed, he was fighting back frustrated and scared tears, “It doesn’t matter they hired someone to do something illegal and will be sent off anyway. Please Bill, I can’t lose my parents, they’re the only family I have.”

 

“N-not true, you’re a p-pureblood e-everyone is ba-basically your family. My family c-could t-take you in,”

 

“Do you hear yourself? I’m sure your parents would love to take in the kid of the family who openly hates them and unintentionally kidnapped their youngest while trying to ruin their business.” Bill was silent and Richie sighed, “All I’m asking is that we try to figure it out on our own before we convict my family.”

 

Bill contemplated for what felt like forever before he stared Richie in the eyes, “O-okay, but only be-because I duh-don’t want your f-family to be torn a-apart like my fuh-family. My only con-condition is that we d-don’t tell the rest of our f-friends, I-I duh-don’t want them to be involved.”

 

Richie gave a weak smile, “You are too good and too selfless for this world Big Bill.”

 

Bill gave a light laugh, “And y-you’re too c-caring Rich.”

 

“Hey! Don’t give away my cover, I need to be big and strong to prove to all the mom’s that I’m worth it!” Bill smiled and rolled his eyes as he walked towards the Great Hall. Richie was about to follow when he heard someone call out,

 

“Hey Tozier!” a big teenager said as he stalked towards Richie from around the corner.

 

“Merlin dude, were you there that entire time?”

 

“I know what your family asked my pops to do,” he said smugly. Richie gulped as he realized that this was Henry Bowers.

 

But of course, his mouth started moving before he could stop himself, “Pops? Are you pretendin’ to be an American hillbilly? Well pardner, you certainly are nailing the look,” he was vaguely aware of the country accent he was putting on.

 

Henry growled and grabbed Richie’s arm and pulled him close, “Well, my pops, had other orders to take care of the kid. That’s the only reason he agreed with what your parents asked him to do. So, if he got caught, he could bring your folks down with him. I’d be careful about what you say and do fancy boy or a lot worse will come your way.”

 

He pushed Richie down to the ground and walked away.

…

 

            It was Valentines day and Bill was a ball of anxiety. Things had been off with him and Bev since break. They didn’t talk about what had happened and were dancing around each other which made things in Gryffindor tower very, to say the least awkward. He spent most of his time trying to figure stuff out with Richie while also trying to not think about his brother outside of those meetings, which was hard.

 

            He was walking towards his next class when he pulled from the hall and came face to face with Beverly. She had an annoyed face and glared at him with an unreachable amount of intensity.

 

“We have to talk,” she said

 

“A-a-a-about?”

 

“What happened in the forest obviously,” she sighed, “Bill, I like you and that was my first kiss and I liked it, its just, I don’t know if I want anything more. If that kiss makes things this awkward, I don’t want anything else to happen.”

 

“Uh, wh-whatever you s-say,” Bill wasn’t sure what to say, he was more embarrassed at this point than anything else. He wasn’t expecting any kind of relationship to happen and he didn’t really want one.  Sure, he liked her but a relationship? He was only 11 and had more on his plate than what kind of relationship he has with Bev.

 

“Is that all you have to say?” She raised an eyebrow

 

“I-I don’t know wh-what you want m-me to say B-Bev. I-I like y-you too but I-I can’t be i-in a re-relationship either, we’re el-eleven may-maybe if we fe-feel the sa-same way later we can t-try?” Bev scrunched her face in confusion but nodded, “I-I’m g-going to cl-class t-then.”

…

 

            Beverly didn’t know what to expect when she told Bill about how she felt. What she got though was a barely phased Bill and somehow, she was disappointed by it. She didn’t know why, he agreed with her but she guesses she might have wanted a little bit of a fight. But as she watches him walk away, she decides that she can’t be disappointed by a guy not giving her what she wanted. She didn’t want to waste her time being disappointed so she buried her feelings and continued to class.

 

            Until Richie steps in front of her, “Do you own anything pink?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Do you own anything pink that you want to get rid of? See I was going to ask Eddie but I realized that he likes pink so probably wouldn’t want to part with it,” Richie explained.

 

“So, you asked me?” Richie nodded, “uh, sure in my room. Why do you want my pink stuff?”

 

Richie waved her off, “No big deal my dear. You’ll find out soon enough, just get me those things by lunch. Please and thank you!!” and with that he skipped away. Leaving Beverly, to say the least, very confused.

 

…

 

            It started at breakfast when Stan realized there was a lack of scones. He looked up and down the long table for any proof that a scone was present. When he concluded that there wasn’t, he sat down dejectedly and went with a slice of bread with jam. He grumpily ate it and ignored everyone around him.

 

Was he overreacting? Maybe.

 

Was he going to let this slide? Absolutely not.

            Scones were among one of his favourite things to eat. There was no significance to it, he didn’t make these with his ‘mummy’ or eat them with his dad before they went on some kind of trip. Scones were just good and Stan couldn’t have a good day without those goddamn scones and he was going to get the goddamn scones if it was the last thing he would do. He was plotting how to get into the kitchen without getting caught when Mike tapped on his shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong? It’s Valentines Day and you’re acting like your favourite bird went extinct,” he asked

 

Stan’s eyes went wide, “Don’t even joke about that Michael, the _Neophema chrysogaster_ , is already rare enough as it is.”

 

Mike held up his hands in defense, “No need to bring out the full names or the ‘neo crystal’ or whatever you said.”

“ _Neophema chrysogaster,_ or Ornage-Bellied Parrots,” Stan rolled his eyes, “and anyway I’m upset that there weren’t any scones at breakfast.”

 

“Riiiiiight, well anyway, I noticed that there weren’t any scones at breakfast either,” Mike said, “I like the scones, reminds me of my mom.”

 

“Of course you have sentimental attachment to scones,” Stan grumbled, “I’m thinking of how to get them from the kitchen without being caught.”

 

“What do you mean ‘of course’?” Mike questioned before he shook his head, “doesn’t matter, maybe I can help you.”

 

“If you want to help me sure,” Stan shrugged

 

Mike smiled, “Perfect.”

…

 

            The details of how they got to the kitchen will only be revealed in about three sentences as Mike cannot believe they haven’t been caught. They had both asked to go to the bathroom while they were in different classrooms and met up right next one of the boy’s bathrooms. From there they did a series of ridiculous evasion tactics to avoid any patrolling adults. Then they ended up in the kitchen looking at a bunch of house elves preparing food.

 

One walked up to them, “Can I help you sir?” he asked meekly.

 

“Is there any way you can make a few scones for my friend and I?” Mike asked softly, not wanting to frighten the elf.

 

The elf’s eyes went wide, “Oh of course sir! Someone came in earlier and asked for all the scones and I didn’t make anymore for you! Stupid Rooby! Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he began banging his head against a counter. Mike immediately went to help,

“Woah, its okay! You did nothing wrong,” Mike reassured as he pulled Rooby from the counter,”

 

“Who came in here earlier?” Stan asked, he was still at the door with a straight face.

 

“A Ravenclaw sir, curly hair, big glasses,” he answered, “I’ll start with your scones,” Rooby then scurried away.

 

“I am going to kill Richie,” Stan growled, “It’s going to be painful and torturous; he’ll regret taking my scones.”

 

“I think that’s jumping the gun wouldn’t you?” Mike asked

 

“What the hell does that mean?”

 

“You’ve never heard that expression before?” Stan shrugged and before Mike could explain Rooby came back.

 

“There’s no ingredients sir, we won’t have the ability to make scones till tomorrow,” he explained, “I am sorry.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay Rooby, we can hold off until tomorrow,” Mike smiled and the elf looked almost in tears.

 

“Thank you for your kindness sir,”

 

“Mike,”

 

“Mike,” the elf smiled.

 

They left the kitchen, Stan stomping angrily and ready to attack anything that moved it seemed. “I don’t care how long that gopher with glasses and I have been friends, I will kick his scrawny ass into the next life,”

 

“Maybe Richie had a good reason?” Mike immediately regretted his suggestion when Stan glared at him, “Right yeah, the uh, ‘gopher with glasses’ will get his butt kicked,”

 

…

 

            Eddie, to say the least, was lonely. Especially on Valentines Day, he didn’t like anyone and he was certain nobody liked him. He didn’t want some sort of relationship but he often thought of shy confessions and small bursts of laughter. Maybe some cheeky hand holding and bright red faces. He wished to have a small resemblance to childhood love. One that he would remember as a silly little thing but a pure, innocent crush.

 

            He knew he was a romantic but he knew it could be a thing, especially with all the other first years doing exactly that. He would sigh sadly at the sight and feel his shoulders slump at the hopelessness of never having that. He was twiddling with the pen with his fingers in Potions class when Richie, as usual, loudly took a seat next to him.

 

“You’re here early,” Eddie remarked.

 

“Well Eds, it’s a class with you, I have to be early,” Richie answered with a big smile.

 

“That is not my name,”

 

“You love it,” Richie waved his hand dismissively, “anyway, why are you so down in the dumps my dear?”

 

Eddie scrunched up his nose, “Do not call me that either. And if you must know it’s because its Valentines Day and I don’t have anyone.”

 

“Awe Eds, you know if I could I would give you all my love,” Richie professed, “but it’s all going towards your mum. How does she look in that Christmas present?” he gave a wink and Eddie groaned.

 

“First of all I threw it away and second even if she would want to wear that what the hell makes you think I’d see it,” Eddie looked at Richie and waited for a response and all he got was a laugh.

 

“Richie!” Mike whispered, they both turned to look at the boy, “please watch out for Stan. I’m pretty sure he’s coming up with a plan to murder you right now.”

 

“Ahh, he’s upset I took all the scones, isn’t he?” Richie said way to nonchalantly for what Eddie just heard.

 

“You did what?” Eddie inquired; Richie dismissed his statement.

 

“All in due time my love,”

 

            Eddie decided to ignore whatever that meant and continue with class as normal. He still wasn’t feeling any better when he was hanging out with Bill. They were wasting time before dinner talking about whatever when the topic of Eddie’s feelings popped up.

 

“I wish I liked someone enough to ask them to be my valentine,” Eddie sighed wistfully

 

“Oh?” Bill blushed, “Why?”

 

Eddie smiled devilishly, “Ooo Bill, do you have a crush?”

 

“W-well, m-m-maybe,” Bill stated nervously, “You didn’t a-answer m-my question,”

 

“Because I’m a hopeless romantic Bill,” Eddie sighed, “wouldn’t you want a valentine?”

 

“Te-technically, I a-already had o-one,” Bill reasoned, “we juh-just didn’t wah-want anything from it,”

 

“Well,” Eddie pondered, “nothing has to come out of it, it could just be a small thing that happens only today. If you two actually end up liking what happens today then maybe you can figure out what to do later. Don’t blow off an opportunity for something nice just because it scares you.”

 

Bill smiled at Eddie, “Thanks Eddie,”

 

            Eddie blushed and they made their way to the Great Hall. Maybe it was because of their conversation but Eddie had a hard time keeping his mind off Bill. His smile flashing in his mind at every second. His blue eyes and rust coloured hair shining in the sun and-

 

Oh shit

…

 

            Richie welcomed death with an embrace as Stan marched up to him. His face radiating anger and disbelief. Richie couldn’t hide the smile that graced his face even as Stan stood eye level with him. His normally emotionless face was replaced with a scowl and eyebrows scrunched in anger, a look that Richie has been accustomed to seeing over the years.

 

“Tozier you better have a good reason to taking all my scones,” Stan threatened

 

“If you follow me to the hall,” Richie started.

 

“No!” Stan interrupted, “none of your cryptic shit, I want answers and my goddamn scones.”

 

“I would also like to have some scones,” Mike said meekly from beside Stan.

 

            Richie smiled and made a gesture as if to say ‘follow me’ and sauntered off to the hall. When they entered, they were greeted with a hall completely decorated. An assortment of pink, red and white floating hearts were surrounding every table from above. Some candles were giving off natural lights’ others gave off flames of pink and red. The ceiling instead of clusters of stars were constellations of hearts. Each table had a cloth of red, dark red, pink and white. Scones were piled on the table with the mentioned colours on them in heartsIt was all very cheesy but well put together.

 

“Oh,” was all Stan could say.

 

“I’ve been planning this with Professor Potter all week and I finally got to test some spells!” Richie said excitedly, “You know its for the youngsters to feel all lovey dovey and the the older ones to get into the whole ‘lets have sex’ mood.”

 

“Beep beep Richie,” Stan said lightly as if he wasn’t really aware of what he was saying. His eyes were trained on the scones.

 

“Well, Professor Potter would say that it was just to have a fun little party,” Richie sighed, “but that’s so boring wouldn’t you say?”

 

“Whatever,” Stan said and walked towards the scones on his table and bit into one before he even sat down.

 

“This is beautiful Richie,” Mike complimented, “didn’t know you and Professor Potter were that close.”  


“Oh we’re not,” Richie laughed, “He just caught me cutting stuff up and offered to help.”

 

Mike nodded and said, “Well, lets get into those scones,”

 

“Hi-ho Mikey,”

 

…

 

            Ben had spent the whole day wondering how to talk to Bev about his feelings. He couldn’t just go up to her and say that he liked her. Well, he could but he knew his heart would give out before he could finish his confession. He thought about just keeping it to himself but realized that it would just hurt more. So he decided on a letter, a simple thing that could maybe explain how he felt. Then he concluded a simple poem should suffice and then proceeded to think about what to put down.

 

Then he had a stroke of something he wouldn’t call it genius but it helped. With that he wrote a three-lined poem:

 

_Your hair is winter fire_

_January embers_

_My heart burns there too_

            He hoped it sent the message he wanted it to send, he placed it on her desk and it wasn’t until she looked at it that he remembered that he forgot to sign it.

 

            So now he sat at the Hufflepuff table eating his dinner quietly watching Beverly. He sighed and looked down; he could barely enjoy the party.

 

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked him with a tilt of his head.

 

“Lets just say a confession didn’t go as planned,” Ben sighed and poked at his dinner.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Benny,” Eddie replied looking down, “I just realized I have a crush and I can’t do anything about it because, well, because it’s wrong.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Ben smiled, “how ‘bout we be sad together.”

 

            Eddie nodded and started eating again, Ben took the opportunity to look at Bev. He saw her laughing and smiling with Bill. He realized he could never line up with Bill, they looked good together. If Bev was happy, so was he, he could handle being her friend and supporting her because that’s what she deserves. He’s sure that Bill and Bev could last long enough for his own feelings to go away.

 

Maybe, just maybe, he should just forget about having a relationship with her.

…

            Beverly loved the little poem she got; it was cute. She wanted to know who wrote it but since there was no name, she hoped for it to be Bill. She knew she wanted to bury her feelings but if Bill wrote her this maybe they could figure something out. Her theory was further proved when Bill came up to her and said,

 

“Hey B-Bev, I’m s-sorry that I k-kind of b-blew you off ea-earlier. I duh-don’t know what w-we c-could be but m-maybe we c-could try?”

 

Bev had smiled, “I’d like that Bill.”

 

            They spent the rest of dinner joking around, laughing a lot and for the first time, she felt happy. She didn’t feel scared or sad but happy, like the weight on her shoulders had been temporarily lifted. It felt good, it felt good to be that happy to smile and not worry about what could happen. Beverly wanted to feel like this all the time and maybe this was the first step towards it.

 

Maybe she’d finally be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back!! Next chapter will hopefully be out either tomorrow or later this week. Not too big a fan of this chapter but I guess it could to set up future relationship plotlines which it will.
> 
> I'm going to have to switch my updating day starting next week as I'm getting back to school and I'll have stuff to do every Tuesday and Thursday. Are there any days you'd like to see this story update let me know! 
> 
> In the next chapter: Richie is being secretive, Eddie is dealing with the realization of his new crush, Stan and Bill are paired together for a project and Mike and Ben are just fluffballs who deserve all the love.


	8. First Year pt. VI (End of First Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight homophobia the beginning

Eddie was pacing back and forth in his room recounting how he came to realize he had a crush on Bill. He was freaking out and Ben ever the saint sat and listened. Eddie finally came to a stop right in front of Ben.

“Ben, I can’t have a crush on a guy!” Eddie cried as fell onto Bens lap in defeat.

Ben tilted his head, “Why not?”

“Because of its wrong Ben!” Eddie stared, “it's just not right.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t know Ben, my mom told me these things,” Eddie groaned.

“Well, I don’t think it's wrong,” Ben shrugged, “as long as you’re happy, why should it matter who it’s with?”  
“Yeah?” Eddie sat up, “what if I was in love with a murderer? Then would matter?”

Ben sighed, “Eddie if you like a guy that’s not a real problem. Okay well, it is a little bit of a problem because your mom wouldn’t support you but you have people to help you with that. You also could stay with the others if you needed to, I would love to you know. My mom is a little overbearing”

Eddie interrupted him, “Jesus, you sound like Richie with fewer innuendos.”

“Point is Eddie,” Ben smiled, “it shouldn’t matter who you like just that you’re happy. Besides, you don’t have a crush on Bill,”

Eddie nearly fell off the bed, “Excuse me?”

“Eddie, the way you described it, it just sounds like you admire him.” Ben looked thoughtful, “and last time I checked that’s not the same as having a crush.”

“How do you know?” Eddie asked defensively

“Eddie, we all feel that way about Bill like ask anybody and they’ll agree with you he’s a Gryffindor for a reason. Plus I know what it feels like to have a crush and what you described to me was not that,” Ben sighed wistfully, “it’s like you feel warm and your heart beats faster and you can’t form sentences around them and”

“I get it, Ben,” Eddie smiled, “it’s a relief that I don’t have a crush on Bill.” Eddie stood up and began to walk out of the room for class. He then turned to face Ben one last time, “Btw Ben, we can all see your crush on Bev.”

As Eddie left Ben’s face went from scarlet to confusion, “What does ‘btw’ mean?”  
…  
Eddie was pretty happy with the fact that he had talked to Ben. He didn’t know why but he knew Ben would listen and give good advice. What scared Eddie still was that he thought he could have a crush on a guy. That shouldn’t happen, his mom always said that ‘it was a choice’ and ‘it wasn’t natural’. She also made plenty of attempts to steer Eddie away from the ‘gays.’ Eddie knew all of that so had he made the choice? Or was his mom wrong? He nearly choked at that thought. His mom couldn’t be wrong,

Could she?

Eddie immediately fished put his inhaler and took a few puffs to calm his nerves. He felt his breathing return to normal as he put his head on his desk. He held back a groan, he hated how much being away from his mom was making him question all her rules and sayings. He didn’t think it’d be worth the trouble of trying to go against his mother, not that he wanted to of course. Eddie would never deliberately disobey what his mom told him.

She’s never given him a reason to, so the best decision was to believe her, right? Right.

He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Mike, “Oh, hey Mike! What’s up?”

“Uh, Richie didn’t get a lot of sleep last night and he didn’t seem like his usual self so, if he acts weird that’s why,” Mike said and sat down looking worried.

“Thanks, Mike?” Eddie cocked his head slightly. Mike never looked this nervous for anything and this was the dude who studied for Charms while taking notes for Transfiguration just so he could get an ‘A’.

Then Richie stalked in and proceeded to take his seat. Then Eddie knew why Mike looked so worried. Richie’s dark circles under his eyes were way more noticeable than before. He had a scowl etched on his face and most noticeable of all was the fact that he didn’t say anything. 

“Hey, Richie,”

“Hello.” That was all he said, nothing more. Eddie was taken aback and was silent for a few seconds before he blurted out,

“What no ‘your mum’ joke?” 

Richie rolled his eyes, “I guess I’m not feeling up to it.” 

Eddie was silent after that, did his accent change? He shook his head, that wasn’t the point, the point was that Richie wasn’t himself. He instead paid attention to class and ignored the weird feeling that something was missing.  
…

“I’m telling you, Stan!” Bill exclaimed, “I don’t k-know wuh-what I’m doing h-half of the time. W-whenever I think I’m d-doing something right it e-ends up be-being wrong. I’m juh-just so confused,”

“Why does this matter,” Stan sighed writing something on a piece of parchment, “this has nothing to do with our project.”

Bill rolled his eyes, “Thank you, y-you’re an r-real help babe.”

Stan put his quill down and rubbed his eyes, “What the hell do you want me to say, Bill? I’m sorry that you are an inexperienced boy at dating and not perfect?”

Bill scoffed, “Oh y-you’re sooo fuh-funny Stan, puh-please regale me with muh-more sarcasm and u-unhelpful comments.”

“Someone’s cranky.”

Bill sunk lower into his chair and crossed his arms. Maybe he was but, in his defense, he’s been staying up late trying to find some resemblance of a lead. This whole situation was taking a toll on his brain. His relationship with Beverly wasn’t helping either. He was trying his best at being a good guy for her but she never seemed satisfied with anything he was doing and to be completely honest that feeling was mutual. He was stressed out of his mind and juggling all these things were making him cranky and upset.

He looked over at Stan, who went back to writing quickly on the parchment. His handwriting was remarkably neat for someone who was moving their hand at an impossible speed. He blew a curl out of his face only for it to fall back in his face. Bill smiled and grabbed his quill and stuck it in his hair and pinned the curl back.

Stan’s head shot up and he turned towards Bill, he lifted a hand to touch the feather in his hair, “Uh, Bill what’s this?”

“N-now your h-hair w-won’t g-get in your f-face,” Bill grinned. Stan’s face turned a slight shade of red before he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever loser,” Stan sighed, “Can we just work on this project?”

“Whatever y-you s-say babe,”

“Why do you insist on calling me that,” Stan groaned

“I d-don’t k-know,” Bill shrugged. He never really gave any thought to the nickname so that’s why he went with the first thing that came to mind, “it just f-feels n-natural.”  
…

Don’t get Stan wrong, he loves and cares for his friends maybe more than he’d care to admit. He was happy to have met them and grateful for giving him opportunities to open up and not be such a ‘stick in the mud’ as Richie described him. However, he does not appreciate being tackled in the hall after a particularly embarrassing interaction with Bill that included a quill in his hair. Yes, he was tackled by Eddie and Beverly and yes, it did hurt.

“Stan, we need your help!” Eddie exclaimed.

“With what? Tackling practice?” Stan strained, “because trust me, I think you’re okay.”

“No, with Richie!” Beverly practically shouted, “He’s not being himself.”

“Oh?” Stan said with mock interest brushing himself off

“Do you know how to deal with a sleep-deprived Richie?” Eddie questioned.

He snorted, “Are you kidding me? When Richie is asleep it’s the only peace I get whenever I hang out with him. Why would I keep him awake or wake him up?”  
“Dammit, Stan. You’re supposed to be the Richie expert here,” Beverly whined

“I’m so sorry that my knowledge about my trash mouth best friend has failed you,” Stan remarked, “let me know what I can do to make it better.”

Then as if by magic the mentioned boy walked by them, his eyes seemed glazed over and he didn’t even make an effort to say hi or make an absurdly offensive joke. Stan had to admit he was a little weirded out by it but didn’t necessarily see a problem with it. He was probably going to sleep like a rock tonight so there was no point in worrying.

“See weird?” Eddie motioned, “He didn’t even call me ‘Eds’.”

“So? You hate that name, don’t you?” Stan said readjusting his shoulder bag.

Eddie looked down, “Well yeah, but it doesn’t make it any less weird.”

“Look,” Stan sighed, “don’t worry about it too much alright, he’ll be back to normal soon just let it happen.”

Stan decided to walk away at that point to go to the library to meet with Bill so they could work on the project for Transfiguration. They were supposed to explain the history of the practice in a creative display. They wanted to do a model made of different stages of the first transfiguration recorded. The only problem was that they had no idea what that was so Bill went to the library to try and find a book explaining it while Stan went to go get the materials needed.

When Stan walked in, he had to shake himself of unexpected nerves. Bill had made him flustered that morning and he wasn’t ready to feel that way again. He wasn’t exactly ecstatic about feeling flustered. He knew he didn’t have a crush but he was smart enough to know that he had only felt flustered like that around guys. This knowledge also made him gay enough to recognize that Bill was attractive and being attractive was enough to make him embarrassed.

He found Bill sitting at a table reading a book with an intense look on his face. So, with a deep breath, he walked up to Bill, “Hey loser.”

Nailed it.  
…

Beverly and Ben were sitting on the grass, Bev was copying Ben’s notes while Ben was working on his latest sketch for a building. It was quiet, peaceful and just calming. This was also a rare moment where Ben was acting odd and nervous around her. It was rare that he was his normal self around her. She thought at first that it was because he didn’t like her but then after having small moments like these, she realized that it was probably him just being nervous around other girls. 

She was sitting cross-legged trying desperately to copy all the notes that she had missed in her nap during their class. She didn’t intend to sleep during Professor Potters class but there was just so much note-taking when usually the classes were way more hands-on. Could you blame Bev for being bored?

 

She managed to finish the notes though, “Thank you so much, Ben,”

Ben looked up and smiled, “Any time Bev,”

“How’s the sketch coming along?” she asked leaning over to look. Ben’s face immediately went red as he leaned back so she could look at it better. Of course, Beverly was impressed, he never failed to draw something incredible. She knew that the sketches weren’t exactly full-blown beautiful drawings but Ben’s were just elegant. She couldn’t quite place why it was so good but to be honest she never put much effort into thinking about it. She was a certain kind of lazy, if it doesn’t need much thought, she wasn’t going to put in any (not that she put much thought into tougher problems, but she digresses).

She smiled at Ben, “Beautiful as always Ben,” the boy in question splutters and coughs out a quiet ‘thank you’.  
…

Richie at this point in the day was ready to clock anyone in the face if they just looked at him wrong. He almost took his wand out on a guy and jinxed him just for asking about what they were supposed to do when the professor gave them detailed instructions. If you weren’t going to listen why bother asking another student. 

Needless to say, Richie was tired and when he was tired, he turned into an irritated asshole. 

He became Stan without a filter.

He had stayed up almost all night on a possible lead only to come up with nothing. Richie for all that its worth was more than happy to help out Bill privately but when he stays up late to work on what turns out to be nothing was where he drew the line. He probably would’ve solved it way faster if he had the help of Mike. Or at least Mike would tell him to stop working and go to sleep. He always did that for Richie, when he was in the zone it was hard for him to remember that he was a human being with needs. So, Mike would usually stop him and tell him to get some sleep.

What Richie hated most about being like this was his rudeness towards his friends. He knew he was being rude but as always, his mouth moved faster than his brain. Richie had noticed Eddie’s dejected look in potions and the confusion in all his other friends. What was different though was that Richie couldn’t find the motivation to apologize. He would tomorrow, but today he couldn’t find it in his cold dead heart to be apologetic. Maybe he was being dramatic but what would you expect.

Richie was walking back from dinner ready to pass out on his bed. Of course, that plan was thwarted when he was forced by Beverly to meet up with the other losers to hang out. Richie quietly mourned the loss of his bed as his friends talked about nothing.  
…

“I’m telling you she’s out to get me!” Eddie protested

“Myra is just being herself,” Stan reasoned, “leave it alone.”

“She is always staring at me and it stresses me out!” he exclaimed.

“Oh, you poor baby,” Beverly laughed, “seriously Eddie I doubt anything will happen to you.”

“When I end up buried in a ditch just know you’re responsible,”

If Bill had expected this conversation to end up the way it did, well, he’d be psychic. Their conversation had somehow easily flowed between excitement for next year, tests and now Eddie’s stalker. Whatever they talk about it seemed to flow so naturally and it kept Bill’s mind off his family problems. He and Richie have made barely any progress to figure out what happened and why. Looking at Richie now he looks like he barely got any sleep and Bill wonders for a slight moment if it had anything to do with his brother.

“I think she’s just awkward Eddie and doesn’t know how to talk to you,” Mike said.

“Why can’t she just talk to me then,” Eddie groaned, “it makes me uncomfortable.”

“Maybe she likes you and as I’ve told you most people don’t know how to communicate properly to someone they like,” Ben suggested. 

“T-that s-seems li-likely,” Bill added

“Why are we still talking about this?” Richie and Stan said at the same time.

“I’m sorry are my worries bothering you?” Eddie snapped crossing his arms, “You guys could just leave if you’re so bored.” 

“I’m sure that’d go over well with everyone,” Richie rolled his eyes

“Oh, shut up Richie, I’m allowed to talk about my feelings and you have been on my last nerve all day,” 

“This isn’t going to end well,” Stan sighed.

“Have I?” Richie asked, “Good to know.”

“You know what? You’re usually beyond annoying but I’d prefer your callous jokes to this bitchy attitude you decided to have. Seriously what is your deal?” Eddie practically yelled

“You want to know my deal?” Richie growled, “Fine. Over Christmas break, I found a document that linked to Bill’s brother. My parents wanted to steal the deals of some of the Denbroughs trades because apparently, they don’t make enough money even though they make up at least 20% of the jobs in the wizarding world. The numbers of which are rising every day. And now because of that the actual kidnapper, Henry Bowers’ dad, can pin everything on my family if word gets out. If that happens, I get sent to America to live with my aunt! And oh, did I mention Bill and I have been trying to figure out where he is without you that lead me to stay up all night and now, I’m a snappy asshole. I’ve also been threatened by Henry himself, if I say anything about his dad’s involvement, I’ll get my ass beat.”

“So, yeah, I’m a little stressed Eddie.”

Everyone sat in stunned silence and Richie’s outburst. The boy was trying to calm his breathing and he seemed shocked that he said all of that. Bill couldn’t move, his friends just found out that they were keeping a major secret without them. Bill couldn’t fathom what their reactions were going to be but he could come to the conclusion that it wasn’t going to be good.

“You didn’t tell me?” Beverly said quietly, “I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything.”

“B-Bev,” Bill strained, “I di-didn’t wa-want you worrying.”

“Yeah, great job with that Bill,” Eddie spat, “We’re all friends and we’re supposed to trust each other. And Richie you should’ve just told us anyway.”

“L-listen, I just th-thought it wouldn’t b-be worth it i-if we n-ever found anything t-to dr-drag you g-guys i-into it,” Bill tried, “I-I w-would’ve I just I w-was w-worried.”

“Bill, we understand,” Ben said, “but we are your friends and we are prepared to take on your issues too. You have to trust us,”

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Eddie who said, “You are so lucky that I love and trust you Denbrough.”

Bill looked over at Beverly who seemed to agree still looked upset. Richie, on the other hand, looked ready to combust with embarrassment.

“I cannot believe I just said all of that,” he muttered.

“You have a lot to make up for trash mouth,” Eddie said

“Yeah, I’m supposed to be the asshole Rich,” Stan grumbled, “I can’t believe you’re trying to take that away from me.”  
“Oh, you’re not just an asshole,” Mike replied, “you’re a nice guy.”

Stan huffed and crossed his arms, “Shut up,”

“If I had the energy, I’d pinch your cheeks and call you cute,” Richie smirked.

“You dodged a bullet, Stan. There’s no escaping him when he gushes.” Eddie grumbled.

Bill gave a light laugh, no doubt he was going to have to make it up to his friends for keeping this secret but in a way he was glad. He was glad that his friends were able to take the news moderately well and if he was being honest the only ones he was worried about were Bev and Eddie. He figured they’d react this way, but he’s glad they’re willing to still be by him.  
…

Georgie woke up and was nearly blinded by the light. He gathered his bearings and squinted; he was outside. He looked around, there was no jail cell around him. No, chains and no stupid gross food. There were only a forest and a sky, he scratched his head and tried to remember what happened but all he was rewarded with was a massive headache. 

He looked down at his hands and saw them covered in dirt. He had multiple scratches and bruises all over his arms. His clothes were shredded and his feet were bare. He stood up shakily and tried to remember the last time he ate or drank anything but those thoughts were taken over by a scary blurry image that made his heart beat faster. He tried to figure out where he was supposed to go but his survival skills were non-existent (he’s heard Bill use that word before when describing his piano skills). So, he chose a random direction and began walking.

Georgie Denbrough had finally been let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL WANTED STENBROUGH SO I GAVE YOU A LITTLE TASTE
> 
> Okay, so this came out A LOT later than I intended. However, I started school the first and have been swamped trying to manage my life because I have a lot going on atm. From now until further notice this story will update every other Sunday or if I try hard enough every Sunday. I've been appreciating all the comments from you guys, they mean so much to be <3
> 
> If you have any questions for me or about the story please ask them, I'd love to answer:)
> 
> Next Chapter: It's the start of a new year and the Loser's Club is reunited after a long summer.


	9. Second Year Announcements and a cry for help

NEW CHAPTER WILL BE OUT TODAY AS WELL, I WOULDN'T DUPE THE FEW PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY KEEP UP WITH THIS LIKE THAT I PROMISE LMAO.

Anyway, yes we will be entering Second Year today and before we start I'd like to give y'all some heads up about what this section is going to include:

While no relationships will start they'll be progressed   
More character building  
It's the year of shenanigans everyone  
Plenty of soft friendship moments because we need it  
Angst will not be rearing its mean force too directly in this part (and coming parts because we all just want some slice of life at least I do)  
Nothing too major in the story department

That's pretty much the gist of this specific part but it doesn't end here folks.

See as I was writing the chapter that will be uploaded later today, I realized I am the embodiment of a human disaster and will need some help writing and finishing this story. What this means is that I'm gonna need someone who would like to dedicate some of their time to help write chapters and editing. I haven't had time to write a lot lately and it has kind of put my writing in a bad place. I'm not exactly happy with how these chapters are written and I'm having a hard time coming up with plot points. I know where this story is going (like how it'll end and when certain characters will get together) but it's the in-between that troubles me. 

So, if any of you would like to help me out, please let me know. Obviously you will be credited, any help will be appreciated:)

With that, I'll see you all later<3


	10. Second Year Part I

Eddie considered himself to be a dignified person, he didn’t let people walk over him but he also was respectful towards others. He also considered himself to be an impartial man when need be -even if he wasn’t technically a man yet, he was starting to feel the effects of puberty- and only judged others if they annoyed him enough. Though, in the forefront of everything, of all his dignity and other such attributes, was his lack of cowardice. He didn’t run away from things even if they terrified him, he rather persevere than give up that sense of empowerment. Sure, due to his upbringing he was more cautious than others but that didn’t mean he’d run at the first sight of trouble.

            Despite that look of himself, he still ran through the train station without a second thought when he heard his mother’s shrill voice call him back. His mother was the one thing he had ever ran from in his entire life. No, he didn’t run from the bullies that use his germaphobia against him, he’d stand right back up and clean himself off calmly. He didn’t run when his entire family had come to his father’s funeral to offer their condolences for one second before nitpicking his looks or body. He instead ignored them and let the overwhelming sense of grief fall over instead. Now, though, now he ran.

            See, while he feared much and didn’t run from all, his mother was the one thing that could threaten his happiness for the sake of her own. The mere thought of staying in the muggle world away from his friends and wizarding world was enough to send him running through the station just like the first year. He was pushing his cart with such ferocity that people had opted to jump out of the way and knock over their own cart instead of telling him to so the hell down because seriously, where was this twelve-year-old going.

            True it must’ve been an interesting sight to see this small boy pushing a giant cart at lightening speed while a woman very nearly the size of said cart was attempting to run while calling out his name. Eddie made a very small note to lament this to Richie later to see what the loudmouth would say, he could call it an experiment of sorts.

            But he couldn’t think too hard about could be said as he very nearly ran into another Hogwarts student idly strolling by because he didn’t have an overprotective mother lumbering after him. He shouted a quick apology before quickly pushing through and ending up at Platform 9 ¾. It was only then that Eddie took a deep breath and slowed down just enough not to run into any families saying goodbye to their kids.

            He looked around for a moment trying to find at least one friend to sidle next to before it was time to board the train. His eyes landed on not just one of his friends but four out of the seven. Ben, Bev, Stan and Mike were all standing next to each other seemingly just exchanging stories about summer. Eddie began to walk over trying to hide the frown that was threatening to come across his face. His summer had been less than exciting, he barely left the house and when he did, his mother would cling to him as if he was about to run away which by the third time it had happened seemed like a reasonable worry.

“Hey!” Eddie had shouted, trying to gather up the energy used in the formidable chase scene that had just occurred. His friends all turned to look at him and it wasn’t long before Beverly launched a surprise hug.

“Oh, my Merlin Eddie!” Bev exclaimed in his ear, “I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to see your little firecracker self.”

“Missed me much?” Eddie laughed returning the hug before they released each other.

“We all have,” Stan added, “You were the only one we didn’t get to see over the summer,”

“Seriously,” Bev said, “we even saw Mike!”

Eddie looked over at his fellow muggleborn who just shrugged, “My parents were way excited to meet other wizards,” it was a moment before he added, “it’s really good to see you Eddie,”

“Yeah, mum wouldn’t let me go anywhere without her practically tying me to a leash,” Eddie giggled before he realized that, if she heard that, it might actually happen.

Ben gave Eddie a bear sized hug -which out of all the magical things he missed, this very simple action was one he missed the most-, “Oh Eddie, I can’t wait for this year! I mean think of all the amazing things we could learn!”

“Good to see you haven’t changed Ben,” Eddie smiled before asking, “where’s Bill and Richie?”

“Bill is probably saying goodbye to Georgie,” Beverly shrugged, “I have no clue about Richie though,”

“Wait Georgie?” Eddie questioned, “as in his brother?”

“Yeah,” Stan said crossing his arms, “they found Georgie wandering the forest. He was pretty worse for wear and he had lost an arm.”

“Holy shit,” Eddie gaped, “is he doing well now?”

“From what we can tell yeah,” Ben answered, “He’s pretty traumatized but he’s working with some specialists.”

            They fell into easy chatter after that, all catching up on what had transpired over the summer. Eddie missed this, the loud laughter, the talking, the teasing. He didn’t get much of that over the summer, the most enjoyment he got was watching stupid compilations to tune out his mother (which she wasn’t necessarily a fan of might he ad). Ben was just explaining how he managed to hurt himself while cooking without any heat when Bill had finally joined up with them.

“Hey Bill!” Eddie said looking at the boy. He seemed tired of the bags under his eyes had meant anything.

“H-hi,” Bill replied quietly as if it was taking quite a bit of concentration to actually speak.

“I heard about your brother,” Eddie said regardless, “I’m glad he’s safe.”

All Bill gave was a big smile, as if talking about his brother had rejuvenated him a little. This was nearly ruined however when a loud voice boomed, “Well if it isn’t the Losers! Been a while hasn’t it?”

            They all turned to see Richie bounding up to them with a big grin on his face. He was dressed yet again in loud unmatching colours. Eddie had half a mind to tell him that no, yellow and bright green did not go well together before realizing it’d make little impact on the trashmouth. They all greeted him with a fraction of his enthusiasm and he had opened his mouth when two people had walked up behind him.

“Richard,” the woman said, in an instant Richie’s figure straightened his mouth closed and his face no longer held the same energy. It must be his mom, Eddie reasoned and the man next to her must be his dad. His mom placed a hand on his shoulder, knuckles turning white but Richie hardly looked phased.

“Yes mother?” he replied in a tone of voice that definitely reminded him of Bitchy Richie -as Richie had put it the day after him being exhausted, he said that Bitchy Richie was a Richie that he’d rather not express and that he was extremely sorry for the rudeness-.

“Please try to keep your voice down,” his mother continued, “this is a public establishment.”

“Maggie please, the boy is just excited to see his friends,” his father reasoned

“Don’t defend the boy Wentworth, he knows how to behave,” Eddie very nearly snorted at the comment and at Richie’s immediate eye roll, “honestly you should agree with me more.”

“And what if I don’t?” Wentworth challenged, “are you going to send someone to kidnap another child?”

            The reaction was immediate, Bill made a choked sound that caused him to go into a coughing fit. Mike and Stan’s eyebrows raised while Ben’s mouth dropped open. Eddie and Bev stood in stunned silence as Richie snorted and bit his lip as if to avoid any other laughter from spilling out. Maggie however, sneered and leaned in to whisper something in Richie’s ear, the boy just rolled his eyes as she walked away. Wentworth also whispered something in Richie’s ear but this time Richie smiled. It was a genuine smile that, Eddie decided, suited him well.

As soon as his parents were out of ear shot, Richie’s smile turned into a shit-eating grin as he said, “I’ve been hearing those kinds of insults all summer it’s been bloody brilliant. Turns out father didn’t know about the whole kidnapping situation and only found out when I put the paper on his desk as if to say, ‘I caught you,’”

“Are y-you serious?” Bill asked

“Big Bill, by the time I’m finished telling you all my father has said and done, you’ll have one giant crush on him that could very well lead into your first wank- “

“Beep fucking beep Richie,” Eddie shouted, “Jesus Christ, you cannot say that about your father.”

“Suit yourself,” Richie shrugged.

…

            They all crammed into a compartment on the train, it led to certain lap sitting that Stan will admit wasn’t part of his plan. He wanted to just sit and read his new book on birds with Ferguson but now he was awkwardly sitting on the lap of none other than Bill Denbrough. Normally, Stan would say he should sit by himself but according to everyone else he and Eddie were the smallest so they had to sit on someone’s lap. Eddie had made a move to sit on the floor, adamantly denying any kind of lap sitting because he’s not ‘some kind of lap sitter’. However, Richie easily pulled Eddie into his lap saying, “Too late Eddie Spaghetti you’re trapped.”

Eddie frowned but made no effort to move.

            Stan didn’t feel like arguing and he wasn’t sure how he ended up in Bill’s lap but here he was. He was far from comfortable, constantly shifting as if that would make a semblance of a difference; Bill was a growing boy who didn’t have much meat on his bones. He thought for a second that maybe he could be more comfortable than Eddie, Richie was a stick so it would make sense if he wasn’t that much more comfortable.

            Those thoughts however, were torn away when his eyes landed on Eddie who was seemingly passed out. Richie was for once in his life talking quietly to Ben, he seemed to not want to wake Eddie up. Stan could understand that, Eddie was already irritable but he didn’t want to know what it was like when he was unwillingly woken up. Stan scowled, jealous that Eddie could make his accommodations work but he could barely sit still.

Apparently, Bill had noticed because he whispered in Stan’s ear, “Babe, y-you’re a-awfully squirmy, w-we cou-could switch pl-places if th-that’d make it ea-easier.”

Stan suppressed the shudder that ran through him, “It’s fine Bill,” he whispered back, “if Eddie can make it work so can I.”

Bill chuckled, “Whatever you say.”

And that’s how Stan stubbornly stayed on Bill’s lap for the rest of the ride, ignoring how he eventually found himself nodding off as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are entering Second Year! I'm ready for a yeeyee good time and more relationship building.  
> I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter even though it is way shorter than some others. The next one will be longer promise!
> 
> Next Chapter: Richie learns what memes are from Eddie and Mike. Bill and Beverly have a much-needed talk while Ben and Stan form a bond.


	11. Second Year Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to Bellabeams for editing this chapter!

If Ben absolutely had to pick any of his friends to hang out with, well, he wouldn’t choose. They were all his best friends and while people may ask, ‘so who would you rather hang out with?’, Ben wouldn’t answer. He’d just stare at the person with a helpless look before eventually giving a shrug of his shoulders. However, no matter what he thinks, he knows who he would most likely hang out with, not out of preference but of just sheer knowledge of where most hang outs go. He hung out with Mike, Eddie and Bev a lot more than the others but that just kind of happened. He had his moments with the others obviously but they were too few and far between to consider them a constant.

            For example, he and Stan didn’t seem to hang out together all that often. Ben still considers Stan a close friend, but it was still a little awkward with him. He always chalked it up to their difference in personality. Stan while quiet was also devoid of showing emotion while Ben considered himself an open book. When they hung out it was because they needed to get some studying done and they shared a class. These study sessions usually went with them asking questions while the other answers. Ben enjoyed these times and that was as far as they’re friendship went.

            That’s why, in this moment, he found it incredibly awkward to be around Stan. How they ended up together was still a mystery and Ben still hasn’t found the answer. Perhaps it was because the other Losers were busy -although Richie _did_ claim that he had nothing to do before Eddie pulled him aside saying that, no, he did have an essay to do with him. Richie never was good at denying Eddie- so Ben guesses that this was a main contributor in his current predicament with Stan.

“So,” Ben began awkwardly, feeling a slight tremble in his voice.

“So?” Stan raised an eyebrow and Ben wonders for a split second whether or not Stan feels the thick awkwardness surrounding them too.

“How’ve you been?” Ben asked though his voice gave away that he didn’t ask that out of real curiosity, instead it was higher pitched like ‘ _I have no clue what to say so here it goes_ ’.

Stan smirked slightly, obviously aware of Ben’s awkwardness, “I’m doing well Ben. How about you?”

 “Oh, I’m fine,” Ben chuckled nervously

“How about you’re crush on Beverly?”

            If Ben was drinking something, he’d most definitely be coughing it up. Instead he choked on air, his face scarlet and his body shaking with nerves. Stan’s face remained impassive, he just watched as Ben made a total fool of himself nearly falling off the ledge he was sitting on.

“W-what?” he managed to stutter out fanning himself with his hands like that was the best source of cool air he could muster.

“You’re crush on Beverly, or Bev as I’ve seen everyone so lovingly call her,”

“Oh!” Ben said as if he came to the realization upon a second hearing, “W-well, better than first year I guess, you know Bill and Bev broke up so I haven’t really-,”

“They what?” Stan interrupted momentarily looking surprised

“You didn’t know?” Ben asked, Stan shook his head, “well over summer break they decided to end things, I thought Bill would’ve told you.”

“Why would Bill-? You know what never mind, lets move on,” Stan waved his hand effectively ending the conversation.

“Well, if you don’t want to talk about it, we could talk about the book you have,” Ben offered, his eyes landing, for the first time, on Stan’s book. It was part of series that Ben had actually read about a year prior. It was a story about the typical character finding out he had these special abilities but while you think he’s going to become a hero he becomes the primary antagonist. He had followed this character through his story and by the end was weirdly rooting for him.

“This is the second time I’m reading this,” Stan held up his book, a ghost of a smile threatening to come across his face, “Sean’s story is just so intriguing and the way the author was able to make you root for him, is, is just genius.”

“I know right?!” Ben exclaimed excitedly, “and his complicated love story with Dominika and Oscar is just one of the best things I’ve ever read.”

Stan actually smiled this time, “Dominika definitely should’ve ended up with Sean, Oscar just lets him use him.”

“Agreed!” Ben may have said that part a little enthusiastically but no one has ever thought that Dominika should’ve ended up with Sean instead. Everyone was just too caught up in the representation that they didn’t even realize that Oscar and Sean’s relationship was severely abusive.

“What about those action sequences?”

“They are certainly the best I’ve ever read,” Stan replied, “They just grip to you like you’re actually watching it instead of reading it.”

“Exactly!” Ben sighed, “I just, have so many feelings for this series.”

“I understand, reading is my alone time, relaxes me you know?” Stan inquired.

“Yeah,” Ben smiled, “I do,”

            Sure, Ben would never choose between his friends, but if he had to choose someone to rave (or as rave-y as Stan could get) about books with, it’d be Stan.

…

            The first week of Second Year had remained uneventful for Bill. He would like to say that it was just a lucky coincidence, that now that he got his brother back everything was going to be a-ok. He knew, however, that that wasn’t case; after his brother was found with no arm and a dirty bandage wrapped around the stump haphazardly his parents became even more distant. At least before they cared enough to feed him and give basic care. Now that Georgie was back though, Bill was left to ask for food from the elves and his parents barely spoke a word to him. He didn’t blame his brother though because Bill was just happy to see him back. He would spend hours with Georgie talking and laughing.

            Bill even was the one to help Georgie through the episodes he started having; unlike his parents who would call in the nurses. He knew that Georgie was grateful for Bill, to have him there instead of nurses crowding around him. His little brother didn’t exactly remember what happened to him but when he started to have an episode he would constantly murmur about a clown. Despite these things though, Bill thought he’d finally have his life back until he and Bev broke up.

            At least he believed they did, they both admitted that it wasn’t working and that their ‘relationship’ if they could even call it that which he wouldn’t. However, that was where the conversation had ended. They didn’t speak for the rest of the summer after that because well, Bill was with his brother and Bev’s dad wouldn’t let her go anywhere. Which left Bill subsequently avoiding Bev whenever he could. He could tell that she wanted to talk to him but he didn’t have the motivation to.

So, his monotonous Second Year came because he was avoiding his one giant red-headed problem.

            He was walking with Stan when he saw her walking down the hallway, he all but squawked and pulled Stan in front of him to hide. Stan being the lovely bloke he was didn’t fight it and when Bev finally walked by Stan turned and his face said everything without a word being spoken.

“I kn-know,” Bill groaned

“You’re a complete dolt Bill,” Stan said

“W-well S-s-stan,” he started and Stan’s face scrunched Bill briefly heard him say ‘don’t stutter on my name please’ when he continued, “h-have you ever b-broken u-up with someone?”

Stan snorted, “No because in case you haven’t noticed we’re _12_ Bill, you’re being ridiculous.”

Bill gawked, “Babe I don’t k-know w-what you want f-fro-om me!”

“To stop being a coward and talk to her.”

“It’s not that e-easy,”

Stan tilted his head slightly, “Your stutter has gotten bett- no, I’m not gonna compliment you, yes, it is dumbass. We don’t have the capacity to actually have a functioning relationship so it was bound to happen. Get over it,”

Bill pouted, “Y-you’re so me-mean babe,” and he walked away until he heard Stan say,

“If you’re going to call me babe, at least buy me dinner first.”

Bill felt his face heat up but smirked nonetheless, “I thought y-you s-said that we don’t h-have the c-capacity to h-have a relationship?”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want dinner dipshit,” Stan retorted before they parted ways.

…

            Once Beverly got her hands-on Bill, she was going to strangle him, there was no doubt about it. She was beyond pissed and ready to just sock him in the face. She needed to talk to him so she could get his being out of her head and actually live her dam life. She hated that he was plaguing her mind still. Hence, wanting to strangle him.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around and saw Bill, she punched his arm.

“Ow,” he pouted. Beverly just glared at him, letting the heat of her stare practically melt him on the spot. His eyes wandered everywhere but her, “L-listen Bev, I’m s-sorry for igno-or-ring you and we s-should’ve talked.”

“Really?” Bev mockingly said, “because I thought we’d just ignore everything and run away from each other.”

Bill winced, “I d-deserve th-that, l-look Beverly I w-was scared. We we-weren’t wor-working and I w-was u-upset because it’s m-ainly my fault,”

Bev rubbed her eyes, “Look we both are to blame. We just don’t work well; it was awkward before I found out you lied.”

“I-I’m s-sorry about th-that,” Bill sighed, “I think we-we’re better as f-friends ri-right,”

“Yes, I just think we jumped in too deep,”

“Y-yeah, mmm-me too,” with those little words not everything was fixed and it was going to be awkward but at least she didn’t want to strangle him anymore.

…

            Bev sat with her head in her arms fast asleep, not caring in the slightest what she was missing. If anything, she was worried that her professor’s loud voice would keep her up. She wasn’t dreaming but was still upset when Ben nudged her arm. Sitting up quickly she looked over at the boy who was smiling slightly.

“Your forehead is all red,” he commented, “also we have to practice this charm,”

            The charm in question was the Skurge Charm, it was pretty easy. In Bev’s honest opinion not worth waking up for. She was adept at charms; it was her best subject not that she was exactly proud of it. She had always been told that charms were the most basic part of being a witch or wizard. Bev settled back in her chair watching Ben practice diligently, he would groan a little when it didn’t work and give a little noise of surprise when something worked. She smiled and tilted her head back staring at the ceiling.

“I did it!” Ben cheered after a few minutes she lifted her head to see that it did in fact work.

“Good job Benny,” she said patting him on the back

His face went red, “Thanks,”

…

            Mike sometimes loathed Eddie’s incessant need to make fun of Richie. Sure, it was amusing and lighthearted and Richie would bite back without hesitation but sometimes Eddie said things that just messed up Richie’s train of thought. He wasn’t upset that Eddie had said something but now Richie isn’t doing his work which is going to lead the boy into a stressed-out frenzy late at night. It all started because Richie was making weird but funny -at least to Mike- jokes.

Eddie snapped like he always did with a tone of disbelief and Mike thought that it was an end until Eddie just had to end it with, “God, I’ve never been more glad that wizards don’t have internet, you’d be even more insufferable,”

It was then that Mike let his forehead hit the table in exasperation, _he did not just say that_.

“Internet Eds,” Richie grinned, “what’s that?”

“Nothing Richie,” Eddie sighed and Mike shook his head -which was still on the table- there was no way that Richie would give up now.

“Well its obviously something,” Richie chuckled, “apparently I’d be more insufferable with it.”

            This had gone on for a while, with Richie asking and Eddie vehemently denying anything he said. Mike eventually lifted his head up to watch, it was fascinating really, the speed at which they could bicker and argue. Mike had to eventually stop bouncing his eyes back and forth as he was getting a headache. He decided to try and focus on his homework because that was more worthwhile instead of watching his two friends fight with each other.

            He was doing pretty well until he wasn’t, he couldn’t ignore them anymore so he groaned and snapped the book shut, “Richie,” he interrupted, “the internet is what muggles use to communicate with each other, spread news and or jokes. Eddie is probably referring to ‘memes’ which are just popular jokes on the internet that become popular for a while.”

Richie smiled, “Jokes shared among millions of people? Oh, well now you’ve got to tell me some of them,”

“Absolutely not,” Eddie shook his head, “if you want to know go to the muggle world and figure it out yourself,”

“Is that an invitation to come over to your house?” Richie inquired, “because your mother and I have been trying to get a meeting set-,”

“Beep beep,” Mike stopped him before Eddie could say anything else that would deter Richie, “Now, I don’t mean to be a stick in the mud but can we please do our work?”

“Yes, thank you Mike,” Eddie sighed gratefully, “before Richie asks what porn is,”

“Porn?” Richie leaned in, “mind sharing Eddie Spaghetti?”

“For Merlins sake,” Mike muttered before placing his head on the table yet again.

…

            Later that night, Richie was pacing, hands running through his hair. He kept muttering about how much work he had to do to keep up his grades. He had abandoned his glasses in his desk and kept running his hands over his eyes. Mike tried his best to soothe him, silently trying to figure out a way to get Richie to stop pacing and doing his work. It ended with Richie sitting down and getting the assignment done within twenty minutes. Mike flopped down on his bed exhausted, silently welcoming sleep that only came to him this easily after working on the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 7:06 am on a Sunday and I'm 121 episodes into Naruto Shippuden but I'm uploading this anyway
> 
> Y'all not gonna lie, I hate writing BIllverly scenes as they annoy me but it had to happen because I am nothing but faithful -to an extent- to what happens in the book with the characters at least. And you know, Bill and Beverly did like each other so it had to happen.
> 
> Despite that, I can now finally focus on making Stenbrough Reddie and Benverly a thing so yay me.
> 
> Also after three whole years, I finally have a Tumblr again so do what you would like with that: @thedesertpenguin


	12. Second Year Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan worries about his expressiveness, Eddie tries out for Quidditch and Bev comes to a startling realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I wanted to say sorry for the late and short update. I got caught up in writing my one shot (that you can read of youd like) and didn't manage my time well. I promise the next update will be way longer but I didn't want to prolong this update for too long 
> 
> Second, thanks to bellabeams for editing this chapter!

Stan could easily shut down anyone, he often got people asking him if they could copy his homework and he would be able to shut them down with a glare and a ‘do it yourself’ remark. He remembers specifically a moment when Richie himself was too ‘preoccupied’ with other things to do an essay before they had come to Hogwarts. Stan had already been annoyed with the other boy so he responded with, ‘Richie, either do it yourself or fail, your grade is not my problem,’. Richie made an exaggerated noise before going on a joking rant about kindness and how Stan needs to be a better friend. Stan had stared at him the entire time without flinching before Richie gave him his signature, ‘just kidding’ smile before sitting down and finishing the essay in no time.

His cold shoulder had been perfected from an early age so while many would assume -mainly Bev and Richie because fuck them- may think he was weak to specific people; he wasn’t and this fact came to light when Eddie had come to him. Eddie held a tired look on his face, claiming he didn’t get any sleep because he was working on other scrolls that he had forgotten one of his classes.

“Stan you know I wouldn’t-,”

“No Eddie,” Stan replied before he could even finish. Eddie gaped before groaning and slamming his head onto the table muttering a small, ‘ow’. 

“Why did I think asking you would work?” Eddie groaned as he rubbed his forehead. 

Stan shrugged, “Beats me  Kaspbrak ,”

Eddie scowled as he tried to write as much as he could in the short five minutes they had before class started. Needless to say, he didn’t finish the essay and had to resign to turn it in late. Stan had wondered if he should feel bad about denying Eddie the higher grade that Stan knew he deserved. He didn’t though, it was Eddie’s problem. Sometimes Stan thought that he was broken, he knew that most might feel bad for their friends if they were going to get a bad grade, but he didn’t. It was almost as though he couldn’t bring himself to care, he worried for their wellbeing’s. He remembers how many times he was nearly brought to tears because of something dumb Richie had done that got him either hurt or in major trouble. He knew he wasn’t the most expressive and maybe that should be something he needs to work on.

“Eddie?” Stan whispered during the lecture.

The Hufflepuff who had been wallowing in his self-pity with his arms splayed out in front of him and chin on the table, “Yeah?” he tilted his head to look at Stan with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you think that I should work on sympathizing with others more?”

“Why?”

“Because I feel like our friends don’t think I care,” Stan muttered looking down at his hands.

“Oh please,” Eddie lifted a hand to wave him off, “we all know you care, just in your own way,”

“So, you’ve never had any doubts?” Stan asked still looking at his hands.

Eddie snorted and looked forward, “Of course I have but Richie and Ben were quick to correct. You do more than you realize, you calm people down with your ineptitude to freak out. You ground the others and can give us a good laugh, don’t fuck yourself over just because you feel scared that others don’t understand you, because we do.”

Stan felt his face heat up before his mouth quirked up slightly, “Whatever you say,”

A smile graced Eddie’s features, “Does this mean you’ll help me with the essay,”

His semi-smile was replaced with a frown, “In your dreams  Kaspbrak ,”

…

Eddie was wary about many wizard things; they were scary and a little too much for his hypochondriac heart. However, the one thing that appealed to him was Quidditch, which was explained to him by Bev one morning. He had never thought something that cool had existed and when he heard that try-outs had started up and Second Years were allowed Eddie felt excited. His broom lessons have been one of his strongest points, Richie claimed it was because he was so tiny which earned him a kick in his shin. This also led him to wondering which place he’d like to try out. He thought that maybe a seeker but after consideration he realized that may not be a great choice, it was too much pressure and just thinking about it had him reaching for his inhaler. Eddie decided to try out as a beater as he thought that it could get rid of much of his aggression, which was pretty much needed.

He entered the field to see no one he knew just people from his house which he had never bothered to talk to. Eddie swallowed thickly, he felt the nervousness rising within himself, he needed to ground himself somehow. He didn’t bring his inhaler to calm himself down so it left him with certain death to look forward to.

“Hey Eds,” a voice said from behind him

Eddie jumped high and whipped around to see Richie laughing at him, “Merlin Richie you nearly gave me a heart attack,”

Richie smirked, “I think you were doing that to yourself  there Spaghetti,”

“I’m just nervous okay?” Eddie huffed crossing his arms, “what are you doing here? Thinking of trying out?”

Richie snorted, “With my eyesight? Fat chance. I think I’m going to go for announcer,”

“Of fucking course, you are,” Eddie sighed and then he looked up to stare Richie in the eyes, “Wait, then what are you doing here?”

“Well to support you my love,” Richie said easily before blushing as he realized what he said.

Eddie spluttered and tried -in vain- to compose himself, “Well, I- uh, whatever, just go to the stands,”

Richie nodded dumbly, “Yeah, yeah I’ll just, uh go, to the stands,” Eddie watched as he stumbled his way back out of the field to get to the audience. He turned awkwardly and tried to fight back down the blush that was most definitely taking over his face.

The try-outs weren’t too bad, Eddie actually had fun and enjoyed his time despite his initial panic. He thought he did pretty well and judging by the looks on the captain’s face, it looked like he was right to believe so. Richie had cheered loudly and nearly tackled Eddie saying he did so well and that he was definitely going to get the spot. Eddie, of course, fought down the blood that was rushing to his face in order to push Richie off of him.

And a week later when Eddie got the news, he made it, if he told Richie first just to see his proud face and get a hug, then that was information to him and him only.

…

Bev stared between Mike and Bill as the two argued back and forth about a topic from History of Magic. Ever since her and Bill had broken up things were much easier between them albeit a little awkward. This was, however, irrelevant to the current predicament between her two friends. If you had asked her about what the hell was happening, she wouldn’t be able to tell you. Mainly because she didn’t know what the topic was and what they were saying. Bev could tell that they weren’t saying anything malicious but their references were going completely over her head.

She sighed as their voices progressively getting louder and louder increasing her headache. Her eyebrow twitched as Mike said something particularly loud before she grabbed both of their heads and pushing them down to the table, slow enough as to not hurt them but fast enough to shut them up.

“Both of you be quiet,” Bev said harshly, “if I have to hear you argue about the most boring subject in school any longer, I may actually start bleeding from my ears.”

“It’s not boring,” Mike’s muffled voice argued

Bev released their heads, when they sat up Bill rubbed his neck, “It is q-quite  inte -interesting from t-time to time Bev, if y-you were to  lis -listen,”

She held up her hand, “I don’t want to hear it Bill. No more about History,”

“And thus!” came Richie’s loud voice from behind them, “Momma Beverly was born,”

“Keep your voice down,” Stan grumbled as they took seats at the table, “we’re in a library,”

“Momma Beverly?” she questioned, “I like that,”

“Well, of course you do darling,” Richie shrugged, “it’s the most accurate thing you’ve ever been described as,”

“My, my,” Bev smiled, “trying to win my heart  Tozier ?”

“Well Miss Marsh, my heart is already taken by another so don’t hold your breath,”

“You need to quite the platonic flirting,” Stan scrunched his nose, “it’s weird,”

“Oh?” Bill smiled, “n-not a f-fan of pl-platonic  fl -flirting?”

Stan flipped him off as Mike said, “Are we going to ignore the fact that Richie just admitted he liked someone?”

“He did?” Eddie questioned as he and Ben sat down, “spill the tea  Trashmouth , who is it?”

Richie rolled his eyes and smiled, “That Spaghetti, is classified information, not to be known to anyone,”

“Can you not call me after a form of food?” 

“No can-do Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie winked, “your mum said it was her favourite, it makes it feel like she’s still here,”

“Sod off,”

Bev watched in amusement as her friends continued to talk with each other. Either teasing or having actual conversations or ranting about a class. It was rare that they were all able to hang out altogether, having conflicting schedules with school. She would laugh her hardest when hanging out with all of them together. She was truly lucky that she was able to gain them as friends, whether they knew it or not they were her support system. When she was having a particularly tough day, they lifted her up without knowing it. 

“Have you guys seen that set of wooden pillars where people carve initials of their crushes?” Ben asked, “because I just found out about it,”

“Benny boy!” Richie exclaimed, “no, how did you find it?”

Bev quirked her eyebrow and Richie’s seemingly fake tone of surprise but indulged him anyway. Ben shrugged, “Walked by it earlier and saw some girls carving something into it,”

“Can we go look at it?” Eddie asked

“Why would you want to look at it?” Stan questioned, “seems pointless to me,”

“Maybe I want to carve something in someday,”

And that’s how they walked for what seemed like hours to this set of pillars with carvings of varying shapes and sizes. They spent an inhumanly amount of time of looking at the carvings making up stories about who wrote it and their stories, what if they got together? Or what if they didn’t? They had fun and while they laughed and pointed at another carving, Richie looked pale. He looked as if he had seen a ghost despite his exuberant personality still shining through. She didn’t understand why until they decided it was time for dinner and they began to head towards the Great Hall when something caught Bev’s eye. On a pillar, carved delicately nearly indistinguishable from the rest. Her assumption she knew wasn’t really a brass assumption considering Richie’s behavior. 

 

_                                R+E _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me things if you'd like on Tumblr~ thedesertpenguin


	13. A Not So Update

Wow, me updating after so many months of nothing more???

Well, yes because I’ve decided to rewrite this mess of a story. Why you may ask reading this on whatever device, I’ll tell you.

In simple terms I’m rewriting this story.

I hit a major roadblock within this story and decided I needed to rework it in a way that everything is planned and ready to go for everyone. It killed me but I couldn’t open the story without staring at blank pages of nothing after I was so sure that I was ready to write this full length story. My writing style has also changed drastically in my opinion and I cringe at the stuff I wrote in this story cause I knew I could do better. And I’ll be honest it’s what you, the few followers of this story, and I deserve. I thank you for all your sweet comments and continuous support but it is time to rework this story.

I need to work on the characterization, relationships and world building if I really want this to be something I’m proud of, which at this very moment, I’m not.

I will leave this story as a whole until I begin finishing chapters for updates. Again, thank you for all your patience with me<3

If you have any questions you can find me on Tumblr  
@thedesertpenguin


End file.
